Saiya-jin Siblings - The Demon Within
by Kajidragon
Summary: Chapter 21 up ~ V/B ~ Instead of Earth, Bulma and Chichi are born upon Vejita-sei as Saiya-jin sisters. Realizing Bulma had special powers, their parents sent them to earth for a life of peace. Do they acheive it? Read and find out...
1. Prologue

Saiya-jin Siblings: The Demon Within - Prologue  
  
Author's Note: I don't own DB/Z.  
  
  
  
As the news traveled over the planet of Freiza's treachery, two lone figures stood holding their children within their makeshift home. To the outside world, it just appeared as if they were spending their last moments together with their family. Little did anyone know what the two saiyajins' were about to do.  
  
  
  
The female saiya-jin looked down to the bundle in her arms. She still could not believe that the planet would be destroyed at any moment. "Zaknafein, are you positive that we have to do this?" Triska asked as she clutched her baby protectively to her chest.  
  
  
  
"Daddy what does mommy speak of?" the little blue haired girl asked as she tugged on her fathers leg. Zaknafein looked down to his daughter, still amazed at how much she had grown. It seemed like only yesterday she was born. 'She is only a child, how can I do this?' he thought solemnly to himself.  
  
  
  
"Daddy?" the child pressed as she gripped her fathers armor tighter in fear.  
  
  
  
Zaknafein sighed as she broke through his thoughts. "It is nothing, do not concern yourself, Buruka." He knew that even if the threat of the planet's destruction were non-existent, he would have to do the same thing. King Vejita had announced purging of those with abnormalities; due to when they mated, they passed down the abnormality causing the child to be deformed as well. Looking at his own daughter, he knew it was not the case. His daughter was an albino except instead of being pure white she was born blue. Her hair, tail, and eyes were a bright aqua hue. Neither him nor Triska had abnormal coloring, and to this day, he could only explain it that she was a deformed albino. The one thing that set her apart more than anything was the fact that she did not have the strength as a normal saiya-jin would. In place of all the weakness, she had a power that no one could understand.  
  
  
  
Sighing, he rubbed his daughters back in a comforting manner, more to himself than to her though. He did not remember much about his childhood, so he could not offer up any reasons why she was so different from her sister. However, he knew someone did, even with him hiding his two girls, King Vejita had found out about them somehow.  
  
  
  
When the King had heard of her abnormal power, he had wanted to use it to his advantage but quickly thought of other matters once news of Freiza's betrayal had hit the planet. His mates soothing voice broke his thoughts abruptly, making him shake his head back to the situation at hand.  
  
  
  
"Listen Buruka, mama is going to give you and your baby sister a shot, it is an immunization in a way. So I need you to be real still, ok." Triska asked as tears threatened to break the surface. She did not want to send her children to an unknown world.  
  
  
  
Buruka nodded as she held out her arm. "No matter how life goes for you, remember that we love you," she heard her mother say before her world went black.  
  
  
  
Zaknafein quickly grabbed his daughter before she fell to the floor. "Triska, do the same for Chisaiu. We have no time left. Since Freiza took our prince there is nothing holding him back from blowing the planet up. Now say your good-byes and quick!"  
  
  
  
Triska could not hold the tears back any longer. She looked down to her cooing baby and kissed her forehead lightly. "I love you as well Chisaiu, you behave and listen to your sister," she spoke softly to the child as she placed the needle into the infants arm. "Forgive us for what we have to do," Triska silently sobbed as the babies wailing immediately fell silent.  
  
  
  
"They will not remember a thing, I promise. Remind me to thank the man who came up with this elixir," Zaknafein calmly said while he laid his eldest daughter into the space pod. As he pulled her blue blanket up to her chin and closed the pod, he forced himself not to succumb to tears. After all, he was a saiyajin, even though he was not a bloodthirsty as his ancestors.  
  
  
  
"What planet can we send them to that they might be safe?" Triska asked as she unwrapped Chisaiu's tail from her wrist, laying her down in the pod gently even thought the child would never feel her mothers hands leaving her.  
  
  
  
"Rumor has it that Kakarotto, Bardock's son, failed on his purging mission. Perhaps he has died. Send them there, they would not try a purging mission twice," he suggested as he watched Triska seal up both containers.  
  
  
  
As Triska typed in the commands, she hoped that the pods would stay together so that the two girls had a better chance of being raised together. As the mechanical space ships shot off, Zaknafein wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled her closely to his chest.  
  
  
  
"They will survive, they are of the saiya-jin race."  
  
  
  
Triska sighed and she looked down, trying not to feel guilty for sending them away. "We can only hope, Zak. We can only hope."  
  
  
  
He noticed as the small pods left his eyesight, Freiza's space ship broke through the atmosphere, and he knew they were close to their last moments. Screams of terror rang out throughout the planet, as he closed his eyes, trying to block out the inevitable.  
  
  
  
Triska, kept her eyes open and watched as the one called Bardock, tried to stop the tyrant. Shaking her head at the futility of it all, she buried her face into Zaknafein's armor.  
  
  
  
Sensing that the female was upset, he tilted her face up into a long kiss, oblivious to the fiery orb that was hurtling toward their planet.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Still carrying unconscious girls, the two space pods raced for earth side by side, until they came through a minor meteor shower. Both space pods were designed to dodge such minor events, but their programming failed as one chunk of rock hit Chisaiu, knocking her programmed location off by a few degrees. As the space pods hit the earth's atmosphere, Chisaiu's went spiraling in a different direction than her sister.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The Ox king sat in his castle alone mourning the death of his wife, clutching a faded picture of her as tears rolled down his face. "She was so kind-hearted and loving, how could death take her?" he mulled, putting the picture back into its frame. Hanging it back on the wall, he heard a resounding crash against the castle.  
  
  
  
"What in the hell? No one can get up Ox Mountain…" he grumbled as he stormed outside to see what the commotion was. He tilted his head to the side a bit, as he caught glimpse of an oddly shaped metal ball. Walking up to the side of it, he tapped it gently wondering what it contained and where it had come from. In response, the pod opened revealing a wailing baby inside.  
  
  
  
"Oh Kami, you poor thing!" the King soothed as he picked the infant into his massive arms. "How did you get into there?" He paused as he felt something wrap halfway around his wrist and looked closely.  
  
  
  
"A tail? That is odd. No matter, I shall take you as my own child, for me to deny you would be wrong." Looking up into the sky, he smiled. "You are watching over me dear, aren't you? Thank you for this precious gift, what love I held for you I will give to her in your memory."  
  
  
  
Looking back down into the bundle that he held in his hands, he felt his heart lighten. "From now own you will be known as Chichi, the ox princess!" he proclaimed as he held the child up into the air, earning a giggle. His mourning was finally over, he thought to himself, for within the bundle that he held, was a new reason for living.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Dr. Briefs walked with his newlywed wife through their garden. "Such a beautiful day isn't it dear?" Dr. Briefs commented as he bent down to pick a flower up for his wife. As he was ready to pluck the iris from the warm ground, a space pod came sliding to a stop in front of his nose.  
  
  
  
"YIKES!" he exclaimed falling back onto the ground. "What the heck is that?"  
  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs walked over and peered down looking at the object with interest. "Looks like a new microwave to me sweetie."  
  
  
  
Dr. Briefs shook his head and pulled himself upright. "Not hardly, I doubt one would just fall from the sky. Placing his hands atop the space pod, he searched for an opening that might give him some answers to what it was. Upon his touch, the top opened as requested. Mrs. Briefs gasped as she caught view of the little girl still soundly asleep.  
  
  
  
"What parent would lock their child up in a microwave? How sad, the poor little thing all alone. Sweetie what should we do?" her voice chirped. Dr. Briefs rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Raise her as our own is what I suggest, at least until we find out who her parents are," he replied, lifting the little girl out of the metal contraption. As the blanket fell back, he caught view of a blue rope hanging from her. Under closer observation, he noted that it was actually attached to her as if it was a cat's tail. "Hmm, I doubt her parents will be back. I have yet to observe a race with a tail."  
  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs looked at him in confusion. "Well sweetie, if we are raising her, we ought to name her."  
  
  
  
"I think I will call her Bulma, we have to stay with tradition you know," he smiled, pushing the child's aqua hair out of her face.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Thoughts of the Past

**Saiyajin Siblings: The Demon Within - Chapter 1 **  
**Author's Note: **I don't own DB/Z.   
  
_  
  
Life has a way of bringing twists and turns with each second that passes. How fate knows what route to take in life is beyond me. I used to think that being alone was a curse and that being different was fates way of laughing at me. I know different now.   
  
Through the years, I have met people that have become close to me as if they were of my own flesh and blood. Everyday I am thankful that I started my search for answers that would lay hidden in the mystical dragon balls. If I had not of started that journey, I would have never met Goku, which would have been a tragedy.   
  
With his gentle and inquisitive nature, he helped me learn more about myself than I would have ever learned on my own. Along with finding out that I was not the only one that had a tail, I found that my parents are not my true parents as well. It explains so much, however, it leaves so many questions that I fear will not be answered. This makes me wonder why I was abandoned and why my adopted parents hid that important fact from me.   
  
Perhaps they do not know, but I wish I knew. I find it extremely coincidental that Goku has the same heritage. His parents abandoned him as well, leaving him with his grandfather that passed away. Poor kid was alone when I ran into him and, to me at least, he wanted some companionship from someone. As time goes on our friendship grows to be inseparable. As long as we have that neither one of us will be alone.  
  
During our journey together, we came across another female that had a tail. Chichi was her name if I recall correctly, and from what Goku told me, she knew she was adopted as well since her adopted father's wife passed away before she was born. Sadly, she cannot recall her parents either. You could almost say it is my mission now to find our birthright. I will find out our past and fight this memory lapse.   
  
I wished that she had agreed to come with us on our journey, yet she requested to stay behind with her father. Loyalty perhaps? That is the only explanation that I can come up with now. When we left, I think Goku was a bit sad. It seemed as if he had found a kindred spirit with the bright-eyed little girl. Oh well, fate might bring them together again. Maybe by that time, I will have found the answers we so desperately seek.  
  
I sit here and watch as Goku fights in the martial arts tournament. I am proud of him. Through all the training, sparring, and unwelcome advances of Master Roshi, it seems to have paid off for both of us. For that I am eternally grateful to the old pervert. It seems behind those sunglasses hides a man that is a true master of wisdom. Seeing through his façade of sexual innuendoes, he helped me understand more about my innate abilities. Albeit, he was a bit stunned at the fact that I was born with the ability of telekinesis and telepathy, yet he still pushed me to use them to my advantage rather than allowing it to hinder me.   
  
As my hands rest on the katana he gave me, I smile. Even though I am weak in strength, I now feel confident in my mental prowess. The only thing I fear now is our transformations; so far, I have been lucky enough to stop Goku and myself from transforming into a sort of beast-like state but one day I might not be able to. I know the elixir that father created for me is only a temporary fix. I think that after I destroyed the house a couple of times, he quickly realized that something had to be done. So far, we have not become immune to the elixir that prevents it, which thankfully for this planet is a good thing. It's just another question added on top of the confusion that surrounds our past.   
  
I sit here watching Goku, and cannot help but to be thankful where fate has led me.I have learned so much about myself within the past few years, but I know there is so much more to learn.  
  
-Bulma Briefs_  
  



	3. The Promise

**Saiyajin Siblings: The Demon Within - Chapter 2 **  
**Author's Note: **I don't own DB/Z.   
  
"And Goku is the winner!"   
  
That announcement brought her out of her thoughts. "Of course, I never expected any less," she spoke to herself. She looked down to the tournament ring in pride. When everyone fled from the last battle with the namekian, she remained vowing not to leave his side in case it turned for the worse. Bulma even tensed as she saw Piccolo's motions, making in her eyes he was a worthy adversary. When Goku finally defeated him she sighed in relief. She remembered the pact they had made years ago.   
  
"Never get involved unless the situation looks bleak," she spoke as she watched her friend lift himself up and smile at her. She knew how strong he was and what he was capable of. She smiled back as she rose from her seat, her tail waving back in forth in happiness. She watched him float up into the air, mastering the flying technique.   
  
"He has to show me how to do that," she laughed to herself as she started to descend down the bleachers.   
  
She stopped in her tracks when the announcer spoke up again.   
  
"Wait a minute folks! It looks like we have yet another challenger!"   
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed as the information registered. 'Who in their right mind would consider challenging him after what he just went through?' she thought angrily. Her tail flared as her eyes watched the warrior approach the ring.   
  
"I know that person from somewhere," she growled. Then her eyes fell upon the tail that swayed gently behind the warrior.  
  
Bulma tried to steady the uneasiness that racked her body. The warrior looked oddly familiar to her yet she couldn't place a name with the face. Out of habit she placed her hand upon the katana that she carried with her. In response to her fingers wrapping around the hilt, she smirked remembering how she had acquired the fine blade.   
  
_~~ Flashback ~~   
  
"What is the matter with you girl? I give you a minor strength test, and you act like it's the end of the world!" Master Roshi berated Bulma as she struggled to pull the load of rocks across the path. She had only moved 2 feet in the four hours that they had been training. Goku had already completed the task several times with ease, yet couldn't understand the difficulty with Bulma.   
  
"You must have not noticed old man," she grunted out, still attempting to pull the rocks, "I do not have strength. I have never had strength to rely on, only speed and my mind."   
  
That statement set off the light bulb in Master Roshi's head. "For Kami's sake Bulma, don't you think you could have told me that earlier?" he chuckled as he walked over to her and undid the ropes around her waist.   
  
Bulma rolled her eyes in disbelief. "I think I have told you that several times now," she muttered, rubbing her waist where the ropes had burned into her.   
  
"Well, you have to be able to protect yourself somehow," he thought aloud. "Wait here, I think I may have something." With that he took off back to his house.   
  
Bulma rose an eyebrow and looked at Goku, who just shrugged. They had both quit trying to figure the old man out. Seconds later he returned carrying a bundle in his hands.   
  
"I knew I still had it! Since you can't defend yourself with strength and mind alone, perhaps you can with your deftness," he said with bubbling enthusiasm as he unwrapped the cloth from around the object.   
  
Sunlight gleamed off the metal into Bulma's eyes, causing her to squint in annoyance. Once her eyes adjusted, they widened in obvious approval. Laying amid the cloth that binded it tightly from the world, was a slightly curved blade adorning an azure dragon pommel. In wonderment, she bent down and hesitantly placed her fingers onto the katana.   
  
"Great craftsmanship eh?" Master Roshi grinned as he watched her slowly pick up the blade. "Now that was given to me many years ago, I am passing it down to you on one condition," he grinned.   
  
"You mean you are giving this to me?" she asked in amazement. With one nod of the old mans head, she shrieked and kissed him atop his balding head.   
  
"Never mind," Master Roshi stuttered as Bulma ran off to practice.   
  
~~ End Flashback ~~   
  
_'I have trained with it ever since,' she thought to herself as she brought her attention back toward the ring.   
  
"I will use it if I have to."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The wind picked up as the new comer entered the ring. Nodding once to the announcer, the warrior removed the cloak that was draped across lithe shoulders and threw it to the ground.   
  
"Thought I had forgotten about your promise, didn't you?" the warrior said accusingly, dropping into a fighting stance.   
  
Goku scratched the back of his head, trying to remember what he had promised and to whom. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bulma place one hand on her katana. Goku felt Bulma's uneasiness, and crouched down in a fighting stance as well.   
  
"I honestly don't remember a promise. Would you mind telling me what about?" he cautiously replied, while searching for information in his mind. The warrior's face seemed so familiar to him yet he couldn't place where they had met.   
  
"If you can't remember, maybe I ought to knock your memory back," the warrior lowly taunted. From behind, a tail flickered back in forth in anticipation.   
  
Goku's eyes widened as he remembered. "Chichi? No way! You grew up!" he exclaimed, coming up from his defensive position. He turned his back to Chichi and yelled up into the stands. "Hey Bulma! It's only Chichi! No need for being on guard anymore!"   
  
One of the corners of Chichi's mouth rose up into a semi-smile. "Just because you remember me does not mean that I am not going to fight you."   
  
Goku turned back around with a confused look on his face. "What? You are serious about fighting me?" he asked in bewilderment. "Didn't you just see what happened between me and Piccolo? Plus I have been training for years. I really don't want to fight you. You might get hurt," Goku was going to continue until he noticed Chichi starting to shake from rage.   
  
"You must have never learned rule number one of fighting. Never underestimate your opponent," she growled, narrowing her eyes and rushing at Goku.   
  
Goku quickly threw up his hands, blocking the vicious blows aimed for his head. "For Kami's sake Chichi! What did I forget that has got you so riled up?"   
  
Chichi just snarled as she kicked out at his stomach, knocking him to the ground. "You don't remember riding along with me on that cloud?"   
  
Goku winced as he clutched his stomach. He still wasn't fully healed from the last battle and this was taking the last bit of energy he had left. He racked his brain trying to figure out what he had promised her. He noticed Bulma darting down the bleachers and he tried to raise a hand to stop her.   
  
Chichi, losing all patience, picked him up and slammed him into the ground again, determined she was going to make him remember. "I suggest you remember quickly," she growled as her ebony eyes bore into his. She froze as she felt a small prick at the base of her neck. She turned her head around and narrowed her eyes at the blade that was inches away from her face.   
  
Cold blue eyes bore into her. "And I suggest you back off."   
  
Goku's eyes darted back and forth between the staring contest that Bulma and Chichi were having. "Uh Chichi?" he forced out almost inaudible.   
  
"If I were you I would get that blade out of my face before I force it down your throat," Chichi threatened, hoping that the older woman would take the bait.   
  
"Chichi?"   
  
Bulma's mouth curved into a slight smile. "I'd like to see you try."   
  
"Chichi I am trying to.."   
  
ChiChi narrowed her eyes. "Don't think I won't."   
  
Goku losing all patience at the cat fight decided to get her attention another way. Levitating up off the ground again, he dangled the astonished Chichi up into the air. "Will you listen now?"   
  
Bulma lowered her katana to her side and laughed at the scene. Chichi was scrambling in the air trying to wrap her legs around Goku's waist to keep from falling, all the while Goku was shaking his head.   
  
"PUT ME DOWN!"   
  
"Nope not until you tell me what I promised. I don't have the greatest memory, and I hate not knowing that I made a promise I didn't keep."   
  
Chichi wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him with terrified eyes. Men were not supposed to fly, she kept telling herself as she looked to the ground. Her tail wrapped tightly around Goku's leg as she braced herself to tell him. "You promised to marry me."   
  
Goku almost dropped her when the words came out of her mouth. "Oh is that all? Well then what do I need to do to marry you," he asked not understanding what marry meant.   
  
"If you put me down on the ground I will tell you!" she cried squeezing his neck tighter.   
  
Goku did as requested and lowered them both back to the ground. Chichi quickly let go, bent down and kissed the ring in relief.   
  
"Is she insane?" Bulma mouthed to Goku who just shrugged his shoulders.   
  
Chichi looked up and glared at Bulma. "Goku, to marry me we have to get dressed up and visit a preacher. We say 'I do' and we are married. Nothing to it."   
  
"Sounds easy enough."   
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Goku how gullible can you be? Getting married means making a commitment. I know how you are with commitment. You can't even make it to a sparring session on time."   
  
"Hey I can take commitment seriously. This is my chance to show it. Plus I promised Chichi when we were little. I always keep my word," Goku pouted as Chichi threw her arms around him. A slight blush crossed his cheeks as she snuggled into his neck.   
  
"I knew you were honorable! We have no time to spare! Daddy is waiting on us in the chapel!"   
  
"Ok, lets go then." Goku replied happily knowing that the female was pleased and not trying to choke him anymore.   
  
"Ahem."   
  
Goku turned back to Bulma as he called Nimbus. Seeing the sad expression on her face, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I won't be gone long. Take care of yourself and keep training, when I get back I want to get back to sparring with you."   
  
Bulma sighed, and nodded in understanding. "Take care of yourself, I expect to see you back in a month. Go on, get out of here."   
  
Goku grinned as he hopped on top of Nimbus, and took off with Chichi.   
  
Bulma just shook her head, "One month Goku"   
  
She didn't see him again until 5 years later.   
  



	4. Unexpected Guest

**Saiyajin Siblings: The Demon Within - Chapter 3 **  
**Author's Note: **I don't own DB/Z.   
  
**_5 years later _**  
  
"GOKU!"   
  
Father and son both winced at the same time, hearing the voice come from their small home. "Dad I think she found out," the young boy whispered, as his tail quickly fell to the ground in worry.   
  
"Hn, you don't think she will be that mad do you?" Goku sheepishly replied looking back toward his home, noticing the woman he fell in love with storming up the bank. In her hand she held a piece of ruined fabric.   
  
"Dad, I think mad would be the understatement of the year," Gohan giggled, quickly covering his mouth as his mom narrowed her eyes. The young boy had only been given birth to a few years prior and already had the concept down that his mom being ill was a bad sign.   
  
Chichi walked up as her tail thrashed behind her. "Time after time after time, I tell you not to put red with white. Yet Goku, you keep doing it. I appreciate the effort of trying to do laundry, but I think I will do it myself," she cried out holding up the newly pink dress. She sometimes wondered if her husband could do much more than just fighting and loving. At the thought of loving her cheeks turned red.   
  
"Sorry about that sweetheart. I was only trying to help. I didn't think that I had put anything red in. What was it that slipped my eyesight?" Goku questioned as he scratched the back of his head. He never understood how she could get so mad at him for such little things as laundry.   
  
Chichi blushed even deeper as she remembered what turned the clothes pink. "Um never mind, it was a private article of clothing," she quickly replied, running back to the house. She had forgotten it was one of her negligees.   
  
Goku turned from her retreating form and shrugged at his son. He never could understand her moods. "I guess she wasn't mad after all. I need to remember not to do laundry from now on. That was just down right weird," he spoke as he heard his stomach rumble. In response his tail came up and clutched his stomach. "Ugh, I think we need to stop and get something to eat son, my stomach is killing me," Goku chuckled as his stomach growled again in protest.   
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. Either his mom was yelling or his dad was eating. He smiled to himself as he followed his dad down to the house. Things were always the same.   
  
As the two retreated into the distance a form came out from behind his hiding spot. "So it's true, Kakarotto is still alive. Yet who is the other woman?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Deep in the forest away from the city life, a lone figure sat cross-legged in the air. Under intense meditation, the woman trained her mind nonstop. Images flew through her head until she ran across a disturbing view.   
  
_A man stood in deep underbrush watching two figures retreat towards their home. "So it's true, Kakarotto is still alive. Yet who is the other woman?" he spoke aloud. Thrashing his tail behind him, the man slowly turned around. _  
  
"Goku? It cannot be!" Bulma spoke aloud quickly returning to her thoughts for answers. Long hair trailed down the warrior's back, emphasizing his stark features. A device was attached to his ear, which covered one eye. To Bulma it seemed like a spitting image of Goku before her, until an evil grin came across his face.   
  
"Something is not right, why would that man be watching Goku? I personally have never seen him and to all of our knowledge only Goku, Chichi, Gohan and myself have tails," she spoke to herself uncertain whose side this new warrior was on. From the looks of it, he seemed filled with malice intents unbeknownst to why though.   
  
Bulma came out of her thoughts and decided there was no time to waste. She had to warn Goku of this new intruder and fast. Taking off into the sunset, she flew with great speed towards the Son residence.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The man walked away in the opposite direction from which Goku and Gohan was heading. He still couldn't believe that instead of just one, there were three saiya-jins'. From his records only one was to be sent to this planet to purge it, how they escaped without a trace couldn't register with him. Walking across a stream he came to a stop below a low-lying tree. Thinking this would give him enough cover in case of emergency, he contemplated how he was going to explain this to his leader. He was about to turn on his transmitter when he felt another power level coming towards him.   
  
Crouching defensively, he kept his own level down to prevent being noticed, and looked up in anticipation. He wondered what being could possibly have a power level that matched the other female saiya-jin that he just saw. The answer slapped him across the face as he watched another female figure speeding along, alone in the sky.   
  
'This can't be! Another saiya-jin as well?' he thought to himself incredulously, his eyes catching the aqua tail that was flared up behind her.   
  
"I have to notify the prince of this immediately."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Bulma landed softly upon the doorstep of Goku's home. She couldn't help but smile to herself. 'One month I promise, my hiney. How did one month equal five years?' she chuckled inwardly knowing that she could not stay mad at her friend no matter what. Each time she tried to be angry he always gave her that "Did I do wrong?" puppy dog look. The thing was he didn't do it intentionally either.   
  
She rose a hand to knock on the door when it suddenly opened to reveal a young boy with his cheeks puffed full of food. Bulma couldn't help but start laughing at the sight of him. To her, he looked like a squirrel hoarding food for the winter. She leaned against the doorway, waiting for him to swallow his food and properly invite her inside. Munching away his eyes darted down to her tail and he quickly started choking on his food in surprise.   
  
Bulma saw he was having difficulty and swatted his back hard, hoping to dislodge the offending morsel from the young boy's throat. With one sputter he spat out the piece of food, which landed at the toe of Bulma's boot.   
  
"Lesson number one, never answer the door with your mouth full," she chuckled as she looked him up and down. 'He looks just like Goku at that age, so full of innocence and wonderment,' Bulma thought to herself noticing the look of confusion on the boy's face.   
  
"May I help you Ma'am?" he asked as he kept eyeing her tail. His thoughts kept screaming at him that only his mother and father had tails. Then why did this woman that stood before him have one?   
  
Bulma leaned down so she could be face to face with him. "My name is Bulma, I need to speak with your father as soon as possible. Is he home?" she asked, smiling at the expression upon his face.   
  
"Yes, Daddy is in the kitchen. Would you like to come inside? My name is Gohan," he grinned knowing that she was a friend not foe. Gohan extended his hand out towards the kitchen, gesturing for Bulma to follow. Bulma walked behind him through the small house observing the surroundings. This was the first time she noticed Goku had become a family man. Pictures adorned the walls, his wedding, the day his son was borne, a family vacation. To her it seemed as if he had the perfect life, and that's all she wanted for him. He finally had a family and was no longer alone. Unlike herself.   
  
She followed Gohan into the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. Sitting there cuddled up with Chichi, was her long time friend Goku. Bulma stifled a laugh as he looked up and grinned at her, with a mouth full of noodles. As he swallowed his mouthful of food, he looked up to see blur of blue wielding a fist, smashing into his face, and sending him sliding across the kitchen floor. With one command of the mind he was held fast and decided to look up.   
  
"Long time no see, Goku. Don't you think you could have called?" Bulma grinned ear to ear as she stood over him, oblivious to the death glares she was receiving from his son and wife.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Still in a state of shock of seeing not one, but four surviving saiya-jins, the crouching man sat contemplating how he was going to explain. In his mind he kept repeating 'There was supposed to be only one.' There was no way he can go up against 3 full-grown saiya-jins and one child saiya-jin. He calculated in his head the power levels of all four, knowing that they would be difficult to handle even at his level.   
  
Running a hand though his thick upswept mane, he came to the conclusion that the faster he reported the quicker it would be over with. Switching his scouter over to transmit mode, he took an intake of breath as he prepared himself to speak. The effort was blown to Hades as a demanding voice came across.   
  
"RADDITZ! What the hell took you so long? Is Kakarotto there?" a voice blared out busting Radditz's eardrums. Wincing, he removed the scouter and rubbed his ears hoping to stop the ringing. Still hearing the screaming from his prince on the other end of the speaker, he decided to hold the speaker far enough away to coherently hear him.   
  
"Sir, I apologize for taking so long to report. I do bring back good and bad news," Radditz slowly spoke, trying to think how to phrase the information right without having the prince go ballistic on him.   
  
"SPIT IT OUT IDIOT! I don't have all day!" the voice boomed out through the transmitter speaker, growing quickly agitated.   
  
Radditz took a quick breath. "Yes, Kakarotto is here. But so are 3 more saiya-jins. One is his son, the other two are females," he spat out quickly, hoping the prince understood what he just said.   
  
"WHAT? That is impossible! No females survived the explosion of our planet! Radditz, I demand you get more information before you report to me. You must be loosing your mind if you think that for one moment I believe you saw female saiya-jins."   
  
"Sir, they had tails," Radditz continued, looking around to make sure no one heard his proclamation. He listened for a response out of his superior and found the prince speechless, interpreting the worst. Silence, is the first sign of anger for the Prince of Saiya-jins.   
  



	5. Confrontation

**Saiya-jin Siblings: The Demon Within – Chapter 4**  
**Author's Note: **I don't own DB/Z.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Listen I don't know what your problem is but if you are looking for a fight, you have come to the wrong place," Chichi growled walking towards Bulma.   
  
Bulma tilted her head sideways, wondering why the other female was so upset. "Chichi I didn't come here to fight him, it was just my way of saying I missed him," she laughed pulling Goku up off the ground.   
  
"Which five years is quite a long time. I see you had a son in the mist of it all as well."   
  
Goku grinned and placed his hand behind his head. "Well yeah, being married and all, I get some sort of a privilege that I can have kids from."   
  
Bulma's eyes widened, as Goku was about to explain even further, until Chichi slammed her hand over his mouth. "Would you be quiet?"   
  
"I see nothing has changed, same old naive Goku. But that is not why I came here. This is more serious. I think you might want to sit down."   
  
Goku noticed her serious expression and did as requested. He couldn't understand what would have his friend so distraught since they were the strongest beings on the planet. Or so he thought. "Well what is it?"   
  
Bulma laid her tail across her lap and smoothed the fur mindlessly as she remembered what she saw. "Goku let me ask one thing first. Does Chichi know about my ability? Honestly."   
  
Chichi rose an eyebrow wondering what her husband had kept from her. As her husband shook his head no, she leaned up against the counter awaiting an explanation.   
  
Bulma took a deep breath. She knew it was going to be hard to explain especially to someone who hadn't seen her ability first hand. Then an idea hit her. "Goku grab a plastic cup and set it on the table. I think it would be better to show her than tell her."   
  
Wondering what she was up to, Goku did as told and retrieved a glass out of the cabinets of the kitchen. Setting it down on the table, he pulled up a chair and motioned for his wife to do the same. Gohan, curious as to what she had up her sleeve, stood beside Bulma, still not trusting her.   
  
"Watch the cup closely. I am doing this by telekinesis."   
  
The family of three turned their attention to the cup, expecting it to explode into a thousand pieces in front of them. Slowly the cup lifted a foot up off the table and held still. As Bulma narrowed her eyes, the cup folded over in half then bent it back into place.   
  
"What the?" Chichi whispered, not taking her eyes off the deformed cup. She had a hard time understanding how Bulma was manipulating the cup beyond its abilities just by her mind alone. "If you can do this, I am sincerely worried about what you could do with your strength."   
  
Bulma sighed knowing that was the most common interpretation. "I don't have strength that's the thing. That is the only thing that I lack in. I have tried but failed on increasing it as well, but for what I miss out on strength I make up in stealth and my ability. Along with this I have the power of telepathy. That's where my disturbing news comes in."   
  
Bulma paused and turned towards Goku. "You remember walking back home with Gohan a short while ago?"   
  
Goku nodded, understanding that she saw everything, as did Piccolo. "What did you see?"   
  
Bulma went into detail about the man with the tail, watching them from afar and the uncanny resemblance to Gokus facial features. Gokus normally smiling face fell into deep concern as she explained how his heart felt evil.   
  
As she finished her vision, he calmly replied, "This is not good."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The young man sat in his makeshift chambers contemplating the fact that there was a possibility of female saiya-jins. He ran a hand through his thick upswept mane as he tried to shake the thoughts out of his head. If there were female saiya-jins that meant that there was hope for the Saiya-jin race. There couldn't be more saiya-jins, he would have known about it right?   
  
"It's not possible. Vejita-sei was destroyed, killing thousands. Only Nappa, Kakarotto, Radditz, and myself survived. They have to be of a different race. Radditz, just do as told and get back here immediately. Unless you can't handle it," the prince of Saiya-jins taunted through the scouter.   
  
_"But your highness" _  
  
"No buts. Take care of them and get back here. Frieza is awaiting our announcement of the purging of Earth. Be quick about it. Go destroy them right now, send the bodies back here for research then purge the planet. Also leave the transmitter on, I would like to hear their final screams of pain."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Radditz gulped to himself as the speaker went quiet. How in nine hells was he supposed to defeat not one but four saiya-jins. No matter what his prince said, he still believed the females to be of their race. To him it was the only explanation. They had to be.   
  
Wasting no more time, he reluctantly came out from behind his hiding place and started walking down towards the saiya-jins makeshift home. "How the hell am I going to do this? Just walk up to them and say 'HI! I am your long lost brother here to kill you and wipe out the race on this planet? Do you mind?' Yeah that will go over real well," he muttered to himself. As he drew closer he could feel the tension that laced the air. Something was amiss.   
  
'Looks like a good night to die,' he thought to himself. Taking a deep breath he braced himself to tear down the door. Raring back he threw his weight towards the door, only for it to be opened by the blue haired saiya-jin he had seen earlier. The look in her eyes stopped him dead in his tracks.   
  
"So I take it you have no manners? Tsk tsk tskdon't you know it's polite to knock before you come barging in?" Bulma said as she leaned against the doorframe. She knew this was the man that she had seen in her meditation session. Up close and personal he was more terrifying than first imagined. Her hand slid down to her katakana as he immediately crouched into a fighting position.   
  
"I don't think you want to do that young man," she coldly replied, narrowing her eyes in disgust at his obvious preference to fighting.   
  
"Man? I am a saiya-jin, not a man."   
  
Bulma was taken aback at his statement. "A saiya-jin? What the heck is that? Unless it is a new country that I have yet visited, I would say you are insane."   
  
Radditz realized he had the advantage and quickly moved to attack. He threw his fist forward to strike her face, but was quickly rendered immobile. His eyes widened in terror as a grin made its way across her face.   
  
"I warned you not to do that," Bulma chuckled as she lowered her eyes and twisted his fist in an awkward position mentally. He screamed out in pain as he knelt to the ground. No matter how hard he tried he could not free his pained hand away from the invisible grasp.   
  
"What are you doing to me?" Radditz cried out as he continued to jerk his arm.   
  
"I would quit yanking your arm like that, lest you wish to be without a hand. I would like some explanation to why you are here, and what you want with Goku. Unless you wish to continue to be tortured." To emphasize her point, she twisted his hand further until the bones were about to snap.   
  
Radditz winced and made his decision. "I will tell you just let me go."   
  
Bulma placed a finger on her forehead as if she was considering letting him go. A sly grin crossed her face and she replied, "No. You tell me or I will kill you, simple as that."   
  
"Ok, I was sent to this planet to purge it of its inhabitants. But not before speaking with my brother Kakarotto. Then I saw you and the other female saiya-jin. It arose my curiosity on how you arrived at this planet."   
  
Bulma looked at him as if he had just sprouted two more heads. 'This nut is insane, saiya-jins? Arriving on this planet? Kakarotto?' she thought to herself. "Enough of the make believe, I want to know the truth and now."   
  
"Damn it all to hell woman! Look at my armor! Do you think I would honestly lie when I know you could kill me with just a thought? Thoughtoh noit can't be" he whispered, shrinking back in terror.   
  
Stunned by his apparent fear, Bulma couldn't help but wonder what she had done to make him so afraid. "What?"   
  
"Prince Vejita! It's the albino! The blue albino saiya-jin! She survived!"   
  
Bulma froze and turned her attention back to Goku and Chichi who just shrugged in response. "What the hell is he talking about? Who's Vejita?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Vejita listened as he leaned back in his chair, awaiting the screams of terror. He groaned as he heard Radditz cowering before a female. "Note to self, dispose of Radditz." He drummed his fingers across the arm of his chair in frustration. If he ever wanted a job done right, he had to do it himself. Then he heard the fear take over Radditz body as if he made a realization. He heard the words that he never thought he would hear again in his life.   
  
_"It's the albino! The blue albino saiya-jin! She survived!" _  
  
"Impossible, my father was to destroy her and her sister after he passed that law stating all abnormal were to be wiped off the planet," he said aloud to himself, remembering his father speaking in distaste of the unique female. If she was alive, her sister must be as well. It all clicked inside his head, two female saiya-jins. And from what rumors were they were not normal saiya-jins.   
  
"NAPPA! Get two space pods ready, we are heading toward Earth!"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
I hope you enjoy the next chapter!   
  
**Vega:***grins* thank you!   
**Serena Usagi:***giggles* wait and see!   
**Hoshichi:***grins* Will do ^.^ oh boy am I gonna have a time with Vejita lol   
**Seneca:***beams* thank you! lol   
**Echo The Nymph:***giggles* I am glad you like it   
**The Flying Pen:***grins* Thanks! lol   
**Narrator Chick:***facefaults* lol V/B? Are ya suuuuuureee? *giggles* I promise it is coming up!   
**Chibi Tenshi Senshi:***recoils in terror* BACK SHADOW BACK!   
**Sweet Sharie:***grins* I promise V/B ^.^   
**Sasamimuyu:**Wowzers, now that is a hard name to type! lol. *smiles* I am glad you like it so far!   
**V.J:***giggles* You are too sweet to me lol. I am just trying to think of how I am going to handle the next chapter. I never preplan this stuff, just type it out as it comes to mind. Spook   
**Skittle Kicks:**Oh god you have no idea how hard I laughed when i read that. I swear tears were coming from my eyes *giggles*   
**Kei:***gets on her knees* I really hope that you liked my website, it didn't take to long to load did it? *giggles* I know! I get all giddy as soon as I get started writing wondering how I am going to take it lol.   
**Tini-Chan:***grins* I thought that might a cute addition, our little Chichi does get flustered at times ^.^   
**Vampire no Hime~:**lol yeppers!   
**Snapdragon:***grins* I am glad you like!   
**Lady Nightshade:***grins* Thanks! I think you will like the next chapter.   
**Hibari Heza:**Me too, I don't see alot with the DB timeline, I think I might do another fic based soley on G/CC during that time period. But I need to get it worked out in my head first lol.   
**Strawberries:**I know me too! He seemed like he could change. At least that is what I wanted to belive ^.^   
  
  
ELMO Says: R/R and C/C is always welcome! *tosses out tickle me elmos* Kaji: Dang...I really got to turn off PBS....  



	6. Accident

**Saiyajin Siblings: The Demon Within - Chapter 5 **  
**Author's Note: **I don't own DB/Z.   
  
"So you are here to kill your brother and purge the earth. Do I have that straight? May I ask who your brother is?" Chichi questioned Radditz. To her it was too hard to believe that someone would actually want to destroy the earth. Earth never tried to take over another world, and for another planet to come in and demand its existence to be wiped out infuriated her.   
  
Radditz nodded, then made the worst mistake he could possibly make. He turned and pointed at Goku. "That's my brother."   
  
"You are mistaken. I have known Goku since he was a little kid. There is no chance in heaven that he is your brother," Bulma retorted losing her mental hold on Radditz.   
  
"Does it not seem odd that you four, counting your son as well Kakarotto, are the only ones with tails? Reason being is that you were sent here at birth to purge the planet or" he pointedly looked at Bulma and Chichi, "for reasons yet unclear." He was oblivious to the face of the raven-haired saiya-jin, until he was knocked clear across the front yard.   
  
"What the hell was that for?" Radditz groaned as he tried to pull himself off the ground, but was abruptly kicked further across the Son's front yard.   
  
"You came here to kill my husband? And my Gohan?" Chichi growled as she stomped over to the crumpled form of Radditz. She didn't care if it was the truth or not, the thought of losing her family made her burn with rage. Her family meant the world to her, and she would be damned if anyone threatened their welfare.   
  
Radditz rose a hand up to stop her, and was quickly knocked further back.   
  
"Chichi that's enough," Goku said, walking towards his wife.   
  
Chichi just narrowed her eyes angrily at Radditz, "So you would kill your own brother, and nephew without a second thought. You came here to kill my husband and son, with no remorse."   
  
"No, listen to me," Radditz tried to explain as he was slugged across the face. He couldn't believe that for a female who wasn't raised with the rigors of saiya-jin training could be so strong.   
  
"Why should I? I think you are telling the truth, so the way I see it kill or be killed."   
  
"CHICHI! What has gotten into you? He hasn't attempted anything yet!" Goku yelled out, disturbed by his wife's actions. It was unlike her to have such dark feelings.   
  
Chichi turned back to her husband. Even she didn't know where this sudden urge to kill came from; to her it was instinctive. Once the thought of blood on her hands crossed her mind, she couldn't help but want to follow through with the kill.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
_"You are pathetic Radditz, remind me to kill you when I see you." _  
  
Radditz shook his head as the insults came through the scouter. He knew Vejita was never one for empty threats.   
  
_"You are weak, a sorry excuse for a saiya-jin. Do you think I would just stand by and allow a female to talk to me that way? I think you know what I am getting at idiot." _  
  
"I understand" Radditz softly replied in anger. He was not weak, damn anyone who said so. 'I'll show him I am not weak,' he thought as he brought his attention back to the raging woman in front of him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Radditz nod to himself. 'What is he up to?' she thought to herself, swearing that she heard him state that he understood. 'Understand to what though?'   
  
Radditz slowly rose from the ground. "I am NOT weak!" he shouted into his scouter as he sent a ki blast at Chichi. No one called him weak, especially his prince!   
  
Goku saw the blast heading towards his wife and did the only thing that came to his mind. Jumping in front of her, he put his arms around her and was about to take her to the ground, until he felt the blast bore through his back and into his wife. Her eyes widened in terror as she tried to scream but found her voice gone.   
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Bulma screamed as she watched her friend and his wife fall to the ground, long dead before their bodies hit the ground.   
  
_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" _Vejita's voice shouted at him from the scouter as he heard the bodies hit the cold ground.   
  
Radditz fell to his knees in disgust. He couldn't believe that he just killed his brother and his mate out of rage. Vejita always knew how to bring that side of him out in any situation. "I didn't mean to kill them. I can't believe I just killed them," he mumbled to himself in shock. He just did away with the last part of his family.   
  
Bulma turned her cold blue eyes to him. She couldn't believe what just happened, but knew who had to pay for this crime. She remembered that they could be revived in a few months with the dragon balls, and that gave her enough time to torture Radditz until he begged for forgiveness. Walking over to Radditz, she drew out her katana and leveled it at his ear.   
  
"Be glad that they can be revived with the dragon balls. One wish will bring them back. The fact remains that you were the one to kill them, so you will help me raise YOUR nephew until it is time to revive them. Understand? If not I can end your life right here and right now."   
  
Radditz looked at the blade that was hovering dangerously low to his ear and contemplated his fate. Either go along with the mysterious blue haired saiya-jin and live, or choose to stay loyal to his prince and die with one pass of her katana. He wisely made his decision. "I choose to live."   
  
"Wise choice," she muttered as she quickly drew the blade down his ear. He winced expecting his ear to fall off, only to hear the sound of his scouter falling to the ground, breaking into a million pieces. "Now, we need to get back to Gohan, you will tell him what happened. But not before explaining to me every little detail about why you are here and who this Vejita is."   
  
Radditz nodded in understanding as she extended her hand to help him off the ground. 'I would rather take my chances with her, than feel Vejita's wrath. I am tired of not being respected,' he thought to himself as he took her hand.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"URGH! It's not my fault I lost my temper!" Chichi screamed at her husband, never losing pace with him as they walked along Snake Way.   
  
Goku just sighed, he knew that it was no use arguing with her. No one could out debate her on any subject it seemed. But he wouldn't have her any other way. In his eyes they were like night and day, her being temperamental and fiery, him being serene and calm. He couldn't help but start daydreaming about their relationship.   
  
"GOKU! Did you not hear a word I said?"   
  
"Huh? Oh sorry sweetheart, my thoughts were elsewhere. What did you say again?" he asked as he placed his hands behind his neck.   
  
Chichi just rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "I swear sometimes you have rocks in your head," she giggled. "I asked where we are going?"   
  
"Oh well, I heard that there is a martial arts master at the end of snake way. Maybe he can teach you how to keep your anger under control," he laughed, until he caught the death glare from his wife.   
  
"Goku, I am worried about our son. You are certain that Bulma can handle him? I mean he needs to study, I don't want her teaching him how to fight more than how to use his mind." She stopped speaking as she heard her mate double over in laughter. "And pray tell what is so funny?"   
  
Goku wiped the tears from his eyes. "Chichi, Bulma knows how to use her mind more than anyone I have ever known. I don't think you have to worry about that."   
  
Chichi's face turned blood red as she realized he was right and tried to change the subject. "Race you to the end!" she chirped taking off as fast as she could.   
  
Goku just grinned ear to ear, happy to send her worries away. As he let her get a head start, he couldn't help but worry about his son as well. "Gohan take care of yourself, do as Bulma says. We will be back shortly, we love you," he spoke to the sky above him, and took off after his wife.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Vejita sat at his desk listening to the fuzz of the transmitter. He knew it only meant one thing. Either Radditz was dead, or his scouter was demolished. He preferred the former, since he had no tolerance for weaklings. What he had just heard confirmed his thoughts of Radditz, he was the wrong person to send on the job. But inwardly, he was glad that Radditz didn't destroy both females. He needed one of them to be alive so that the saiya-jin race might be resurrected. It didn't matter though; he had more important things to think of.   
  
The dragon balls. He wondered what was so special about them. He remembered hearing the woman speak something of a wish. Then it hit him.   
  
"If they can grant life, then I am sure they can grant immortality," he said aloud to himself with excitement lacing his voice. His excitement was cut short as Nappa entered his chambers.   
  
"Sir, the pods are prepared. We must leave now before Frieza catches wind of our departure."   
  
"Lets go then. I wish to get to earth as fast as possible."   
  



	7. Radditz Explains

**Saiya-jin Siblings: The Demon Within – Chapter 6**  
**Author's Note: **I don't own DB/Z.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Bulma walked back to the house with Radditz following close behind. She had learned years ago while she was training with Goku; forgiveness is better than hate. Giving people a second chance to turn around usually worked, unless the person was truly evil. She looked back to Radditz, who had his eyes down in deep thought, and silently hoped that he was not truly evil.   
  
Just in case she decided to threaten him in advance. "I want to make myself clear, do not even think about turning on me. Keep in mind that I fight with telekinesis, which means I can rip your heart out with just a thought. With that out of the way, tell me why you are here and do not leave a single detail out."   
  
Heading her warning, he decided to comply. The thought of her having such a unique power enthralled him to no end. Rumors had surfaced about the mysterious saiya-jin. Then there was her sister, sadly he reminded himself that he just put to death, which had strength that no other female had. It was to be believed that the strongest saiya-jin female would produce the mightiest warriors. If that was the case he needed to watch himself around his own nephew.   
  
"I was sent here to destroy all the inhabitants of the earth. My prince, well our prince being that you are a saiya-jin, noticed this planet was not purged as it was supposed to be. So he sent me here to finish the job. I knew that my brother was sent to this planet when he was first born. All saiya-jin babies are, most likely even yourself was sent out when you were a toddler to purge a planet."   
  
Bulma shuddered inwardly, hoping that she had not done that. She couldn't imagine laying to waste an entire planet just for kicks. "I highly doubt I did. I would remember that I would think."   
  
Radditz shook his head in denial. "If you don't remember then you were drugged with an injection that causes you to lose your memory. Some soft scientist on our planet came up with it, hoping that our race could be born into more gentle creatures," he spat, "for an absurd reason that he believed us to be murderers. We follow a simple rule, eliminate those who are weak, and strive to be the strongest."   
  
Bulma looked down at the ground. "So basically our race was nothing but killers. That's real comforting," she replied sarcastically.   
  
Radditz shrugged. "Its what we are, what we were made for. We are a warrior race, fighters by birth. Weakness is intolerable."   
  
"If that is so why did you cower down in front of me a second ago?"   
  
He sighed wondering why she had to hit a sore spot with her questioning. "Throwing away my life at the hands of you would have been a stupid move. I live to survive, nothing more."   
  
Bulma nodded in understanding most warriors shared the same viewpoint. She hoped to be able to change his way of seeing things. Living to survive always led to complete and utter destruction of the soul. Noting his irritation, she gathered she was making him feel uncomfortable and decided to end the line of questioning. "Last question, who is this Vejita you were talking about?"   
  
Radditz just laughed. "Your worst nightmare. He is the prince of Vejita-sei, or was at least until it was destroyed. Vejita is the strongest out of all of us, and is on his way here. So unless you wish to die, I suggest we get started on training."   
  
Raising an eyebrow she snorted in disbelief. "Oh please, he couldn't hold a candle up to Goku."   
  
"Not only can he hold a candle to him, he would incinerate him and the rest of us. He is the incarnation of what a Saiya-jin means. And if you even managed to defeat him there are larger beings that would exterminate this planet without lifting a finger."   
  
Bulma sighed as realization of a non-peaceful life settled upon her. "I take it that is what happened with Vejita-sei. A stronger being destroyed it as well. Does this cycle ever stop?"   
  
Radditz shook his head, not replying. He knew it was a continual cycle, one that until the universe was destroyed, would never come to an end.   
  
Seeing that he was not going to continue, she closed her eyes, and wished that she knew more about her saiya-jin family. They must have disagreed with their race as well, for them to use the shot on her. Then the thought of her adopted parents came into mind.   
  
'I do love them, but I know they couldn't be my real parents now. The explanation of 'the tail is a deformity' proves false now in the light of this information,' she thought to herself as she walked up to Goku's door.   
  
Bulma knew that it was going to be hard to explain to Gohan what had happened to his parents. Seeing how he just lost both of his parents to his uncle that swore he was from outer space. "Life is never boring that is for sure," she mumbled under her breath as she opened the door, only to be tackled by a trembling young boy.   
  
"Mama! Daddy!" he cried out into Bulma's shirt, shaking from rage and sorrow. He heard the scuffle of feet behind her and looked up hoping that his parents were there, not gone from this world. His tear-ridden eyes locked with the obsidian ones of the person who killed his parents.   
  
Gohan screamed out in rage and tried to lunge after Radditz, but found himself held back in Bulma's arms. "Let me go! He murdered my parents!"   
  
"Gohan, I can't do that, you and me both know what Goku would say. They can be wished back remember? Just wait a few months. Things will be back to normal I promise. In the mean time I will take you under my wing, and Radditz here will be helping me as well," Bulma replied as she tried to soothe away the young child's sobs.   
  
Gohan looked up to her and sniffled. "You promise you won't leave me Bulma?"   
  
Bulma turned back and laid an ice-cold glare on Radditz. "No Gohan I won't and neither will your uncle, will you Radditz?"   
  
Radditz shook his head quickly. Being around this female was going to prove interesting indeed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
King Kai watched as Goku and Chichi fought in the air, sending punches left and right. Chichi had a well placed bruise starting to form on her cheek from an uppercut that she failed to miss earlier. King Kai winced at the pain it was going to cause tomorrow, but she insisted that she was ok.   
  
He turned and looked at Goku who was fairing a bit better in the match, sporting a busted lip that he received from ducking the wrong way from a roundhouse kick.   
  
They had been going at it ever since he had told them about the two saiya-jins' coming to their planet. Both had improved tremendously since their arrival, working extremely hard since they learned of the truth of their past.   
  
Watching the two spar, King Kai had a hard time believing these two innocent lovers could be saiya-jins. From what he had heard, saiya-jin were ruthless killers and assassins of planets. The last tidbit of information he received shocked him to no end, but decided not to tell until the two involved were together or learned of it themselves.   
  
As the two warriors shot across the sky, he looked at his watch he decided to call it a day. "Hey you two, its time to eat!" King Kai yelled out, and within an instant Goku had his wife in a bear hug standing next to him.   
  
"Argh! Goku I wanted to spar some more," Chichi grumbled as she wiggled in his arms.   
  
Goku just grinned down at her. "Spar later, food now. Plus we really need to rest. We keep going at it like this and we will be to tired to continue tomorrow."   
  
Chichi knew that he spoke the truth. "Ok. Just as long as you promise we will get started immediately tomorrow morning."   
  
Goku smiled at his wife. She was determined to protect her home, almost like a lioness guarding her den. "I promise." Kissing her lightly on the forehead, he carried her inside the house.   
  
"Enjoy your time right now, this calmness will not last much longer," King Kai spoke to their shadows, knowing the arrival of the saiya-jins was only a matter of months away.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  



	8. Goku and Chichi Return

**Saiya-jin Siblings: The Demon Within – Chapter 7**  
**Author's Note: **I don't own DB/Z.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Sitting under the evening horizon Bulma sighed sadly as she waited for Gohan and Radditz to retrieve the last Dragonball. Knowing that the arrival of the other saiya-jins could be any day now, she was flooded with mixed emotions. From what Radditz had told her, by birthright she should be a natural born killer, that being soft was weak or at least in saiya-jin eyes. Saiya-jins were not supposed to have hearts or have feelings for anyone else but themselves.   
  
Since that revelation, Bulma vowed to never allow herself to become that. She was proud of how she was raised. Even though in the light of her being an alien, she never spoke to her parents about it. To her they still were her Mama and Daddy no matter what species they were. They raised her with love and taught her morals that she wouldn't trade for the world.   
  
Leaning back against an oak tree, Bulma fiddled with her hair as she heard the approaching footsteps of man and child. As her tail perked up, she turned to face them with a smile creeping onto her face.   
  
"I see you two couldn't help but spar while you retrieved the last dragonball."   
  
Radditz grinned from ear to ear as he looked down at his nephew. He felt indebted to Bulma for showing him the error of his ways. Killing for pleasure wasn't as enjoyable as the life he had been leading since his arrival. For the first time in his life he understood what peace meant. His once heavy heart that contained dark desires and death was now filled with laughter and life.   
  
"You bet, Gohan here has really improved a lot since we first began a few months ago. Just a moment ago he ducked one of my roundhouse kicks and sucker punched me in the eye. Something months ago not a soul could have accomplished."   
  
Gohan smiled as he looked up to his uncle, "Well if it hadn't been for your and Bulma's training I don't think I could have come this far."   
  
"No problem kid, you have great potential and we can use all the help we can get," Bulma lovingly replied as she tousled his hair. "Did you get the last dragonball Radditz? I can only imagine how excited Gohan will be when his parents are back," she queried as she placed a hand on Radditz arm. As they had been training they grew closer together, both knowing what it was like to be different and alone, and coming together in mutual understanding.   
  
Radditz just smiled and intertwined his tail with hers as he dug through his pockets, locating the last dragonball. As he put it on the ground, he looked back to Bulma with a worried expression adorning his face. "You think they still are mad at me for killing them?"   
  
Bulma shrugged. She knew that Goku wouldn't be angry but she was unsure about Chichi. From what she had witnessed with her first meeting with Radditz, she knew Chichi wouldn't be pleased that she had allowed him to live. "Not sure, but don't worry about it. Forgive and move on. After you explained to me what was going on through the scouter, I know Goku will agree I did the right thing."   
  
Radditz nodded in understanding and turned back to his nephew. "Go ahead Gohan and call the dragon forth."   
  
Gohan jumped up and down at the thought of wishing his parents back. He missed his mother's protectiveness and his father's laughter terribly. Closing his eyes, he spoke the words to call the dragon forth.   
  
"Come forth Shenlong and grant my wish please."   
  
As light shot through the sky, Bulma noticed Radditz's mouth drop open in amazement of what he was witnessing. She had explained to him what happened when the dragon was summoned forth, but it did nothing to diminish the beauty that he was witnessing.   
  
As the dragon shaped before them, Gohan tried to contain his awe as well. None of his father's talks on the Eternal Dragon could ever prepare him for this. Red eyes glared down at him as the dragon took its final shape.   
  
"You have summoned me there for I will grant you one wish. Speak it now," Shenlong ordered.   
  
Gohan, who was rendered speechless by the sheer power of the dragon, turned and ran behind Radditz. "I can't ask him," the timid voice of Gohan replied.   
  
Bulma smiled, he may be a young warrior but he still was a child who was easily impressionable. Without hesitation she walked up to the dragon and made her wish. "Please bring Goku and Chichi back to life."   
  
A low growl came from the dragon's throat as his eyes glowed brighter. "It shall be done. Be well." With a bright flash of light, the dragon dispelled as the dragonballs scattered across the night sky.   
  
Bulma turned around to start searching for them, until she heard a primal scream coming towards them.   
  
"YOU!"   
  
Radditz looked up just in time to be tackled to the ground, and plummeted by Chichi who was raging mad. As he tried to ward off her fists, he yelled over to Bulma who was in shock. "GET HER OFF OF ME!"   
  
"Chichi! That's enough! He apologized for what he did, and even helped me out with Gohan!"   
  
Chichi's head snapped up at the last statement. "He did what? Helped you? And you allowed this killer to be around my son?" Chichi could not help but panic at the thought of her son being taught this saiya-jins violent ways.   
  
"Yes I did, I have learned that Radditz does not have evil in his heart. It was our heritage that brought him up that way. Needless to say he likes this life better than the one he was living. Forgive and forget Chichi. You are back now and that is all that matters."   
  
Chichi took a deep breath to try to calm herself down. She looked down to the man beneath her and instantly felt terrible. He had his arms bracing his head and was already sporting a busted lip. She jumped off of him and backed up into Goku, startling her.   
  
"She's right sweetheart, everyone makes mistakes. If she says he has changed then I believe he has," Goku stated, watching Bulma kneel down to Radditz and wiped the blood off his face. His eyebrow rose as he watched her tend to him with extreme gentleness.   
  
Cleaning the last droplet off of his mouth, Bulma smiled at him and looked up to Chichi. "Sheesh Chichi, you certainly have became stronger. It would have taken me two hours to cause that much damage to him."   
  
Chichi scowled as she watched the exchange of tenderness between the two saiya-jins. She couldn't believe that after they had been killed that Bulma had become so close to their murderer. It would take time for her to forgive Radditz, no matter what the reason was.   
  
"Yeah, well me and Goku have done nothing but train since we were," she glared at Radditz, "put to death."   
  
"It looks like it has paid off, your son missed you terribly," Bulma smiled sadly as she walked over to a nearby bush to pull a trembling boy out. "Gohan the dragon is gone. Come on, your parents are back," she coaxed. Opening his eyes to see his mother and father standing there smiling at him, he gave an excited shout and ran over to them. Hugging them tightly, he looked down to Radditz and saw his face swelling from Chichi attacking him.   
  
"Uncle Radditz? You ok?" Gohan asked wondering if the dragon had did that to him.   
  
Radditz just nodded as he looked to Chichi and decided it would be best not to let him know what happened. As he watched his brother and family reunite, he pulled himself off the ground and stood beside Bulma. Wrapping his tail around her waist, he looked up into the sky wondering when Vejita would arrive with Nappa. The thought of them shattering the newfound world that he had grown accustomed to sent shivers down his spine. 'How much longer do we have?'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  



	9. The Prince Arrives

**Saiya-jin Siblings: The Demon Within – Chapter 8**  
**Author's Note: **I don't own DB/Z.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
_"That's right monkeys, NEVER SAY DIE," Freiza cackled as he released the tremendous energy ball towards Vejita-sei. _  
  
_A young boy watched from a window deep within the bowels of the spaceship that held him captive. He watched through a child's eyes as his planet slowly ripped into pieces and covered his ears as the screams of his people echoed as they disintegrated into dust. Closing his eyes as burning hot tears made their way down his trembling face, the little boy rocked himself, wondering if he would have the same fate. _  
  
Vejita jerked up in a cold sweat and looked around expecting Freiza to be staring down at him. Hearing only the soft humming of his space pod around him, he took a deep breath and leaned back in his makeshift pallet. Drawing a thin sheet back over him, he looked up through the clear glass that separated him from space, and contemplated how it would feel never to be afraid again. Closing his eyes, he tried going back to sleep until the buzz of the transmitter came alive.   
  
"My prince, we are drawing near to earth, only half a day before we reach the planet," Nappa stated from the speaker.   
  
Vejita nodded to himself as the information registered within him. "I understand, start getting prepared, when we land I wish to speak to Radditz, if he is still alive, first. Then we will destroy the planet."   
  
"Yes sire."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Quiet breathing filled the room, the soft rhythm lulling even the rowdiest creatures to sleep. Yet one laid awake on the bed unable to succumb to the peacefulness of slumber. Pulling the covers back, Bulma slipped out of the bed and padded softly over to the bay window in her bedroom. Lowering herself to a sitting position on the floor, careful not to disturb the other rooms occupant, she sighed and looked up into the night sky, knowing that Vejita and Nappa would be arriving any day now.   
  
The images that had been haunting her were becoming more frequent of late. In her mind she saw races being killed, her friends and family brought to a torturing death at the hands of Vejita. Him calling them traitors for turning their back on their heritage and living a peaceful life. Trembling, she closed her eyes as she hugged herself trying to wipe the images out of her head, not hearing the soft sound of footsteps approaching her until she felt two strong arms wrap around her.   
  
"Bulma you ok?" Radditz questioned softly, concerned for her as he rubbed her arms trying to calm her down. He knew something was amiss when he felt her rise out of bed moments earlier. It seemed as if her nightmares were taking hold of her two to three times a night now. He wished that he could soothe her worries away, from what he had seen from his brother and nephew, he was starting to believe they had a chance against their prince.   
  
"Yes, I am fine. I just wish that these reoccurring dreams and images would stop haunting me. I feel so helpless in them, not something I like to feel that is for sure," she replied as she leaned into him and wrapped her tail around his pajama clad leg.   
  
Radditz continued to gently rub his hands up and down her arms until he heard the soft rhythmic breathing fill the room denoting she had fallen back to sleep. A gentle smile played across his lips as he picked her up and walked back towards the bed. Carefully he laid the aqua haired saiya-jin down onto the bed and climbed in next to her.   
  
"Don't worry little one, we will get through this. And when we do, I want to take you as my mate for eternity. I don't know how much longer I can wait for you Bulma, its slowly driving me out of my mind being this close to you," he whispered as he brushed her bangs off her face. He knew now why his brother was so smitten with his wife. Just being around this female, made him feel complete inside. Drawing the covers over them, Radditz wrapped his arms around her waist and drifted off to sleep.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Radditz! Bulma! Wake up now!"   
  
Bulma murmured something as she fell back asleep oblivious to Goku shaking her. "Go away, I don't want what you are selling..mmmhppff"   
  
Goku would have laughed if they weren't in dire straights. Yanking back the covers he shook her harder. "BULMA! GET UP NOW! They have arrived!"   
  
Both Bulma's and Radditz's eyes popped open at announcement, and both jerked straight up out of bed, scurrying for their clothes. "You are kidding right Goku?" she exclaimed as she hopped out of bed and grabbed her jeans off her dresser. She looked to Radditz as they both immediately felt the ki signatures of Vejita and Nappa.   
  
"Good grief you two! What did you do to make you so exhausted not to notice their arrival?"   
  
Radditz fumed and grabbed his younger brother by the shirt. "How dare you make assumptions like that, you know that we respect each other not to let our bodies take over our minds until we are ready to mate. Which we haven't decided on thank you."   
  
Goku waved his hands in front of him as he felt his brothers temper start to flare up. "Sorry about that, I just assumed"   
  
"Stop it you two, Goku I couldn't sleep last night and Radditz lulled me back to sleep. We were both exhausted, but this is not the time to discuss this," she scolded as she pulled her jeans up and reached for her katana. "Radditz, get a shirt on and let's go. I don't want to give them a chance to kill anyone," she ordered tossing him a white tank top to match his jeans.   
  
Catching the article of clothing, he walked into the bathroom to change for sake of modesty leaving the Bulma and Goku to sort out their plan of action.   
  
"Bulma are you an him really an item?" Goku asked, as he walked over to the window as she took off her nightshirt and put a tee shirt on. It had been several months since he had returned back from the dead, with her and Radditz had been together the entire time.   
  
"Yes, I do love him a lot, we are taking our time that's all," she mumbled, as she grabbed her protection vest off a near by chair. Slipping the vest on and tying the laces, she decided it would be wise to change the subject. "When did they arrive?"   
  
Goku turned back around to face her with a worried expression on his face. "About half an hour ago, not long enough to start chaos. Chichi is on her way here now, her father is watching Gohan until we can find out how strong they are and if they mean this planet harm."   
  
"I assure you Vejita means everyone harm, he is a heartless murderer just like I was brother," Radditz answered as he came out of the bathroom. His eyes caught Bulma's and they smiled ruefully at each other.   
  
Bulma grinned from ear to ear as the promise of battle inticed her senses. "Ready to go?"   
  
"You bet."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Entering in a few commands into the control panel of his space pod, the top dissolved allowing the rouge prince to climb out and observe his surroundings. Looking around, he rose his eyebrow in disgust at the peacefulness that radiated from this planet. "So this is were they decided to stay? Not fitting for a saiya-jin race, in my opinion," he spat to Nappa, taking in the spectrum of color that graced the landscape.   
  
"I agree sire, warriors are not meant to live on such a weak planet. What do you suggest we do first sir?"   
  
Vejita looked up quickly as he felt a power heading in their direction. Out of curiosity he levitated up only to collide with what felt like a brick wall. "What the hell was that?" he roared as he shook his head quickly trying to gather his bearings. As his eyesight cleared he saw the terrified face of Chichi backing quickly away from him.   
  
The corner of Vejita's mouth lifted in a smile as he watched her backpedal away from him. "Nappa, lets play catch the female first," he maliciously laughed as Chichi took off as fast as she could.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Opening the balcony window, Radditz looked back to signal it was time to go. Upon looking at this brother, he saw that Goku was clutching his chest as if his heart was giving him problems. Bulma noticed the same thing and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder wondering if he was ok.   
  
"Goku something the matter?"   
  
Goku winced as he looked up. "Its Chichi, something is terribly wrong. She is panicking, I think they found her."   
  
  



	10. Discovery

**Saiya-jin Siblings: The Demon Within – Chapter 9**  
**Author's Note: **I don't own DB/Z.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chichi sped away from the approaching prince, knowing that if he caught up with her it would be the end of her life as she knew it.  
  
"What? I have never met a scared saiya-jin before," he taunted behind her.   
  
Chichi's tail instantly furred up in anger as she spun around to face Vejita. "Scared?"   
  
The saiya-jin prince's eyes gleamed with malice, seeing he had hit her sore point. He watched her in amusement, as her tail swished back and forth betraying her irritation.   
  
"I am far from scared."   
  
Vejita rose an eyebrow at her proclamation. "Oh really? Just a moment ago you had your tail between your legs, running for your life." Crossing his arms, he couldn't help laugh at the sight of her becoming angry. It had been ages since he last saw a female saiya-jin and this one was entertaining with her pride.   
  
"I said I wasn't scared."   
  
"Sure you weren't, just being a coward," he spoke with venom. Vejita played with her pride, like a cat playing with a mouse, hoping to entice a fight out of her.   
  
Chichi had enough, it didn't matter to her who he was, or how powerful he may be. "I will show you coward!" Cupping her hands at her chest, she narrowed her eyes at the saiya-jin prince as she released a crimson ki blast in his direction. As the flaming tips left her fingers, she bolted away from them only to slam into Nappa's chest. "Damn it!"   
  
Nappa just snarled at her as he grabbed her by the throat and shook her. "Where do you think you are going?" Chichi shrieked as she glanced from Nappa to Vejita, trying to find a way to get away from them.   
  
Vejita swatted the ki ball away from him, disgusted that is all she had attempted to do. Shaking his head in disbelief, he snapped his fingers, ordering Nappa to constrain her.  
  
Chichi winced as she felt his hands tighten around her neck. "Away from you two monsters." With a feral growl she yanked her knee up into his groin, causing the lumbering giant to double over and squeak in pain. Stiffling a chuckle, she darted over the doubled over saiya-jin to see her husband flying at an incredable speed towards her. In the distance behind him she saw Radditz and Bulma following close behind. As she started towards the safety of her mates arms, she felt a strong arm encircle around her neck.   
  
"Don't think you are getting away that easily."   
  
Chichi's face crumbled in despair as Vejita tightened his grip, seeing how her husband was approaching fast. Chichi struggled against his grip, appalled at the fact he was able to hold her ridged, when Goku hardly could.   
  
Goku pulled to a stop in front of Vejita, his spiky hair whipping around his face hi lighting his eyes that were brimming with rage. "Let her go now." No one touched his wife, it didn't matter who they were, she was his and his alone.   
  
Vejita just snickered as he tightened his grip, earning a growl from the younger saiya-jin. He looked down to her neck and saw a slight mark, indicating she was taken. 'So this is the one who is mated to Kakarotto.' Vejita thought to himself as he sized up the other saiya-jin. "Who her? Why should I? Seems fair enough a prize since you decided to become a traitor to your race."   
  
Clenching his fists, Goku knew as long as Vejita held onto her, he couldn't attack because she would be hurt. The last thing he wanted to do is place her in jeopardy. "Please, let her go. She has done nothing to you, if its me your mad at, don't take it out on her."   
  
"You misunderstood me. I am not letting her go," Vejita paused, "well not until I recieve all the dragonballs."   
  
Radditz and Bulma stopped next to Goku, overhearing his threat. Bulma locked her blue eyes with the prince, knowing this was the one that Radditz feared. Raising an eyebrow in disgust, she didn't see what the fuss was about. Radditz talked as if the prince was six feet tall and had fangs, not a short and cocky young man. She knew that with Chichi so close to him, she couldn't safely use telekinesis for fear of the effects to her. Leaving no other choice, Bulma spoke up against him, showing that she did not fear his presence. "Your're a bit late, the dragonballs have been used. They are inactive for another six months. You should have came six months ago, but you didn't so you are out of luck."   
  
Radditz looked to Bulma like she had gone insane as she smugly replied to the prince, wondering why she was not trembling at his mere presence. "Bulma, what are you doing? Do you honestly want to tick him off?" he roughly whispered into her ear.   
  
"I don't care if he is Kami in disguise, he has no right barging in on this planet demanding things and taking hostages. Look at him, you are scared of that? Even Piccolo would laugh at him and we all know how serious he is."   
  
Vejita trembled in rage at her statement, how dare she brush him off as a fly! He was a seasoned warrior, trained by Freiza's guards. Whispers of his dark deeds rang through out the universe, and one of his own kind was mocking him as if he was nothing! "At least I am not a freak of our race."  
  
Bulma started forward, but was held back by Radditz. "Stop, he will kill her without a second thought if you do anything rash." Radditz turned his attention back to Vejita who was radiating with rage. "Give Chichi back to us and I will tell you where there is another set of Dragonballs."   
  
Bulma blinked in shock as she turned her attention back to Radditz. "What? We are not going to fight him? If he gets ahold of those dragonballs -- "  
  
"Deal."  
  
Goku and Bulma glared at Vejita who was smugly smiling. Narrowing her eyes, she could not belive that Radditz just placed all of them in grave danger. She suddenly thought of Piccolo. 'Oh Kami, he is going to be ticked about this.'   
  
"Go to Namek, they are there. Now give back Chichi." Goku ordered as his tail thrashed back and forth.   
  
The wind picked up around them as the prince glanced down to Chichi, snorting in disgust at the trembling female. Getting to Namek without the others interfering would prove to be difficult if he didn't have a hostage. Even though he was ruthless, saiya-jin traditions respected bonds more than life itself. The callous prince shifted his eyes over to Bulmas neck, scanning to see if she had been marked. Inside he was shocked to see that her delicate neck was barren of any indentations.   
  
"Fine. Woman," he said, pointing at Bulma, "come here. You are coming with us." He almost laughed at the confused look on her face, knowing she was wondering what he was up to. "If you don't come over here, I will kill her, forgetting our deal. Understand now?"  
  
"I don't trust him Bulma," Radditz started off until she placed a finger on his lips. Raising an eyebrow, she smiled at him.   
  
"Don't worry," she tapped her forehead with her finger, reminding him of her ability, "I'm not."  
Raising her hand to his face, she gently pressed her lips onto his, silently promising her return to him. Her blue hair whipped behind her, as she walked over towards Vejita, not caring that she could be signing her death warrant.  
  
Vejita quickly slung Chichi away from him as he grabbed Bulma and pulled her close against his armor. Instantly the scent of blueberries invaded his senses as her hair fluttered around his face. He couldn't belive how exotic she was and not mated with yet. 'The hell?' Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he reminded himself of how dangerous she could be.   
  
Bulma caught her breath as she felt his arm tighten around her waist, unsure of what she was feeling. 'I am only doing this because I am the weakest of the group, I should be scared of him. Why am I not though?' She berated herself, destroying the thoughts that ran through her head. Growling, she prepared a mental attack on him.   
  
"I wouldn't do that, woman. I know all about your special ability, and prepared for it. It will not work on me," Vejita roughly whispered in her ear.   
  
She became rigid at his discovery. 'How did he know? Oh kami this is not good.'  
  
Vejita felt her unease and turned back to Radditz who was fuming. A smirk played across his lips knowing that his former companion was not taking this lightly. "I should warn you, follow me and she will be killed. Chichi I don't think you wish for your only sibling to perish at my hands in the name of foolishness," he stated, earning shocked expressions from both females. His smile became wider as he realized they didn't know of this as his eyes bore into Radditz.   
  
"Thank you Radditz, I feel I owe you something in return for this prize." Raising a hand towards Radditz, Vejita called up enough energy to kill the other man.   
  
Goku stood with his mouth agape as he held his wife, not sensing the danger that Radditz was in. "It can't be, I never knew," Chichi whispered as she looked to Bulma.   
  
Bulma still in shock of learning that Chichi was her sister, sensed what he was planning on doing, panicked as she looked around. Seeing a boulder nearby, she focused on the rock lifting it up into the air. As the ki blast left his finger tips, she lunged the rock at Radditz hoping that it would knock him out of the way in time.   
  
A sharp blow to the neck sent her into unconsciousness, not before hearing a painful cry from Radditz.  
  
"I'm so sorry Radditz," she whispered as her world went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  



	11. Kill me now

**Saiya-jin Siblings: The Demon Within – Chapter 10**  
**Author's Note: **I don't own DB/Z.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soft humming noises invaded the darkness, luring its captive to the spec of light. Standing in front of the brightness, a dark shadow stood menacing with a sword drawn. Fear crossed her peaceful face as she tried to retreat away from the evil being. Her eyes widened in terror as she continued toward him, no matter how hard she tried to get away from him.   
  
Soft laughter rung echoed in the space as she drew closer to him, causing her to panic. With a swift motion, the shadow drew the blade up, ready to impale his victim. Light glinted off the blade, as he leveled it with her chest. As the blade entered her heart, she threw her head back as she screamed out in pain.   
  
"DAMN IT! WAKE UP!"  
  
Bulma jerked up panting heavily for air as she tried to shake the image from her head. 'What the? What was all that about?' Feeling hot air caress her cheeks, she looked up only to be met with cold obsidian eyes. Screaming out in fear, she scrambled for the closest thing next to her as she slid across the marble floor. Her fingertips closed around the top of a fire extinguisher, and not taking a second to think, she lunged it at Vejita.   
  
Vejita scowl deepened as he caught the item that was directed at his head. "Woman calm down, you were screaming bloody murder in whatever dream you were having." He wondered what would have her so riled up, to blindly attack him as he tossed the extinguisher across the room.  
  
The previous events registered in her head, as she came to focus with her surroundings. Control panels lined the room, blinking in tune with the programs commands. Realizing she was on a space ship, she slowly turned an icy glare back towards the prince. "What did you do to my friends? Or better yet what happened to Radditz?" she demanded.  
  
Vejita muttered something as he went back to manage the ship, not answering her.   
  
"You killed them. Your silence can only mean you killed THEM!" Bulma roared. Looking up she saw a shelf, holding boxes for storage. Praying to Kami that one of them would knock him out, she focused on one of the metal boxes. Making sure his back was still to her, she mentally commanded the box to lift off the shelving. She winced, finding they were heavier than she first thought. Vejita turned his head to the sound of metal hitting steel, wondering what was causing the commotion. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something coming toward him at incredible speed. He gave a surprised gasp as he raised up his hands to block the oncoming object.   
  
"Damn you, tell me what happened to them NOW!" Bulma screamed as the metal box collided with the prince knocking him to the floor. He slid across the floor, coming to a stop as he slammed into the control panel.   
  
Throwing the object off of him, he pulled himself up off the floor. He gave a slight smile as his gaze locked with hers. She looked like a hell cat to him, both hands were palm down on the floor as if she wanted to rip pieces up just by her nails alone. Her tail snapped back and forth, as she growled threateningly. Too enticing for his own good.  
  
"Not many can catch me off guard, I suppose I thought you were to cowardly to try something like that."   
  
"Shut up and tell me what you did to them!"   
  
Vejita narrowed his eyes, becoming irritated at the lack of respect he was being given. The first few times he thought it was humorous, now it was eating at his pride. Stretching his neck from side to side, he casually walked toward her, causing her to unconsciously back up.   
  
"I loved him, and they were my family! I just found out Chichi was my sister and you killed her! How could you! You killed Radditz, even after he complied by letting me go!" she hissed.   
  
As an image of Radditz disintegrating into dust crossed her mind, she acted on instinct. "Die!" With that she lunged at Vejita, hoping that he would kill her so she could be reunited with Radditz. Using as much strength as she could, she threw a punch at Vejita only to have it caught. He grabbed her roughly and jerked her close to him so that they were eye to eye.  
  
"I would not try that again, unless you wish to die."   
  
"I think you misunderstand my intentions, I want to die." As the last word left her lips, she reached up to his face and yanked her nails down, drawing blood. In a instant, she found herself slammed up against a wall, slumping down to into a heap.   
  
"I told you not to try that again," Vejita said as he wiped the blood off of his face. "You forget that I am your prince, and you will respect me."   
  
"Go to hell"   
  
That broke the limit of patience he had. Storming over to the huddled heap, he grabbed her by her arms and pressed her up against the wall of the ship. He noticed there was not a trace of fear in her eyes, but they were overflowing with tears. He respected her courage, it was not everyday he was faced with someone defiant.  
  
"Vejita, kill me now and get it over with."   
  
"Let me explain something to you, I can make your life a living hell with out killing you. I take pleasure in causing people pain, sadistic you might say. So unless you wish to see what I am capable of, I suggest you calm down. So you know, I didn't kill them. Radditz is still among the living," he replied coldly as he let go of her and let her fall to the floor. "Dry your eyes, its pathetic to see a saiya-jin cry."  
  
Wiping the sleeve of her shirt across her eyes, she looked at him with hatred. "How do I know you are not lying? I saw what you did, you shot at him."  
  
Vejita sighed irritably as he punched in a few commands on the ship causing it to come to a halt. "He did not die, even though I fully meant to kill him. Your damn interference knocked him out of the way, he escaped with a mere limp arm."   
  
She breathed a sigh of relief, once this was all over she could go back to him and live happily. Raising an eyebrow she looked around, then she noticed that the larger saiya-jin was missing. "That one you call Nappa, where is he? "   
  
"He is the only one who died this day, that how I was able to take you away from the planet. Your friends did not give up on you so easily." 'Especially Radditz, the fool have died.' he added to himself.  
  
Realization dawned on her features as she figured out what happened. "He sacrificed himself, knowing that you would not be able to escape with me if the others were not held back. He was that loyal to you?"  
  
Crossing his arms, Vejita leaned up against the wall, studying the female in front of him. He was used to being looked at with venom, so it didn't phase him much. What he couldn't understand was how much she resembled a nymph, even in a heated battle, she seemed to call out to him unknowingly. "You should be loyal as well, you are a saiya-jin."  
  
Bulma just huffed. "Please, I hardly know you. You seem like a real trustworthy guy," she replied sarcastically, earning a smirk from the Saiya-jin prince.   
  
"You will learn." He walked over towards her and lifted her up off the floor. Just when she thought he was being nice, she watched him lift a finger and gather energy. Closing her eyes, preparing for her demise, she suddenly felt her arms and legs being restrained.   
  
"WHAT THE?" She yelled out, jerking her arms forward, only to have them not respond. Glancing down she noticed the bands of energy that held her fast against the wall. "Get these off me now," she growled.   
  
Vejita ignored her as he took a shirt of his and ripped it into two pieces.   
  
"Vejita, don't even think of doing what I think you are about to do."   
  
Holding her head still he wrapped one of the cloths around her face covering her eyes. "Good, now throw objects at me since you can't see me," he snickered as she mumbled curses to him.  
  
This was defiantly going to prove interesting, the saiya-jin prince thought to himself as he walked back to the control panel. Punching in a few codes into the mainframe, the ship jarred as it began its flight towards Namek.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whooo hooo! Getting back on track. *winces* Sorry about having Chichi being indecisive, Radditz threatened her family so she acted upon instinct, Vejita took her by surprise only wanting to hurt her. Thats why she acted scared, when it comes to family being hurt Chichi goes ballistic ^.^; I hope that helps.   
  
Please Read and Review, it makes my day ^.^ Also I really want you guys to check out Selenity Jades stories, I read them all today and all I can say is WOW ^.^  
  



	12. Blue Haired Brat

**Saiya-jin Siblings: The Demon Within – Chapter 11**  
**Author's Note: **I don't own DB/Z.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Go here to sign up on the mailing list for updates: http://www.dark-fiction.net   
_:: text ::_ means speaking telepathically  
Buruka: Bulma's Saiya-jin Name  
Chisau: Chichi's Saiya-jin Name   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Vejita leaned back in the pilots seat as he tuned out the ramblings of the saiya-jin behind him. She had been doing nothing but screaming curses at him for the past four hours. Any normal female would have given up after realizing they were being ignored. But not her. He couldn't help but grin, she was feisty just like remembered her to be. Closing his eyes, he thought back to when his father had issued the order for all saiyajins that were abnormal to be purged and how Bulma's father reacted.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
_Flashback _  
  
King Vejita sat behind his desk contemplating the news he had received. He couldn't believe that out of the entire population of saiya-jins over twenty-five percent had abnormalities which made them weak. The saiya-jins with flaws needed to be eliminated before they rebelled against Freiza. Its was time to pull the weeds out of this garden. Grabbing the reports up, he read down them as his young son looked on in disinterest.   
  
King Vejita stopped as he came across Zaknafiens children, and sighed in disgust. "Albino," he spat at his son, causing the young prince to look up.   
  
"How could I have not noticed this before? Zak is one of my royal guards, by all means I should know of what kind of brats will be serving underneath the throne," he growled as he tapped his scouter once, turning the transmitter on.   
  
"Zaknafein, you and your albino daughter need to report immediately to me." The king smirked as he heard the gasp of surprise on the other end of the scouter.   
  
"Change immediately to right now." Before Zaknafein could make up an excuse, King Vejita shut the transmission off.   
  
"Father why waste your time talking with them? Just blast them both for his treachery," the prince spoke up with as much malice as a child could muster.   
  
King Vejita scowled at his son for his flagrant display of killing. "You should know better than to talk like that. You are royalty, not some third class warrior, so don't speak in that way. Royalty has grace when commanding and when eliminating life. He paused his scolding to ponder about his guards daughter.   
  
Perhaps there is things I do not know of Zaknafiens daughter, why would he keep her hidden from the public eye?" The king paused as realization dawned on his son's face.   
  
"Now you see, yes Zak will be punished for his treachery, but not until I find out why he is hiding her from me," King Vejita finished. Hearing the knock on the door to his chambers, King Vejita waved his hands to the guards allowing them to let his guest enter.   
  
The prince almost laughed aloud as Zaknafein entered with a worried expression on his face, then his eyes laid upon the little girl in his arms.   
  
"BLUE? That brat is BLUE?" the young prince exclaimed in repulsion until his father growled at him, scolding him for his outburst.   
  
Zaknafein looked down to his daughter as she smiled at him. He quickly sent a warning look to her hoping she would stop being so happy for her own safety. As the smile left her lips, her blue eyes bore into her fathers ebony ones.   
  
_::Why daddy?::_ she called out telepathically. Her question remained unanswered as her father set her down to the floor.   
  
Turning his attention back to his King, Zaknafein kneeled down on one knee paying respect. "Yes sire you needed to speak with me?"   
  
King Vejita scowled at the little girl who seemed to be paying him no heed. "Child you will kneel in front of your king."   
  
The blue haired saiya-jin toddler looked up at the towering man in front of her, not understanding why she should kneel to a stranger, and stuck out her tongue. Zaknafiens eyes widened in terror as he reached out for his daughter. "Buruka kneel now!" he whispered harshly, hoping that she wasn't having one of her rebellious moments.   
  
Buruka promptly crossed her arms and shook her head. "Nuh uh Daddy."   
  
Prince Vejita became outraged at her display of disrespect of the king and charged up a ki blast. Before his father could stop him, the young prince discharged it at the blue haired toddler. "How dare you disrespect the throne!"   
  
Buruka turned to see a large ball of energy heading toward her, aiming to harm her and her daddy. Her sapphire blue eyes narrowed as a blue flame erupted around her body. With her arms still crossed, she glared at the ki ball causing it to come to a stop.   
  
"What the hell?" King Vejita exclaimed as he watched the child control his sons energy blast. It was unfathomable of how she was able to halt the blast. His son was the strongest child on the planet and here a mere toddler had halted one of his attacks.   
  
With a low growl, Buruka looked to the shocked prince. "Why did you try to hurt my daddy?" Her eyes closed for a moment, ready to send the blast back until her father laid his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"That's enough child, what did I tell you!" Zaknafein scolded angrily. He knew it wasn't her fault, she had never heard of a king. He had kept her sheltered for fear of the king finding out and using his children for his own personal gain.   
  
Slumping her shoulders, Burukas eyes welled up with tears. _::Daddy, they were being mean to you. You told me being mean is not nice.:: _  
  
Zaknafein smirked at his daughters innocence, he knew that he had done well preserving her under their race. He refused to let her become a bloodthirsty child like the other children had. He had always known that saiya-jins possessed childlike innocence. Unfortunately it was beaten out of the child at an early age. Zaknafein refused to allow that to happen to the offspring from his loins. If it was up to him, he would have kept her and her sister hidden forever from the ever watchful eyes of the king.   
  
King Vejita looked down to his son as the royal guard wiped the tears from his daughters face. It didn't take the king but a moment to decide to take the blue haired toddler away from his guard.   
  
"Zak, you have spoiled that child, she is being assigned here to be trained properly. You have one week to get her prepared. Be gone."   
  
Zaknafein looked at his king as if he had asked him to commit suicide. "Sir, please I can raise her more strictly. She will be a burden to you."   
  
"Enough, Leave. One week she is to be back here."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Damn it you pompous ass, let me down!"   
  
Vejita snapped out of his thoughts as he turned back to Bulma who was still struggling against the energy bands that held her up. Her aqua hair flowed around her, as she continued trying to remove the blindfold that caused her to be helpless.   
  
"Still just a blue haired brat."   
  
Bulma stopped struggling as she heard his voice again after several hours of silence. "Please let me down. I am getting very tired and I cannot sleep in this position. I promise I will not struggle or fight you."   
  
Sighing irritably, Vejita rose from his chair and padded softly over to the bound female. An evil grin spread across his face as he came face to face with her. He had an urge to look into her flaming sapphire eyes again, but knew she would use her powers again if he took the blindfold off. He leaned next to her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine as he whispered.   
  
"Beg."   
  
She trembled as the last wisp of air caressed her ear, causing a shiver to run through her body. Then what he said registered with her. If he could have seen her eyes, he would have been dead the instant the word came out of his mouth. "What did you just say?" she growled as she yanked against her bindings.   
  
Vejita chuckled as he goaded her into another fight. "I said beg. If you want down bad enough, you will beg me to oblige you."   
  
A smile formed across Bulma's delicate lips, causing an alarm to go off with the prince. "I don't have to beg." Not realizing his error, Vejita rose an eyebrow wondering what she was up to. Little to late he realized he was too close to her and that she could sense him in front of her.   
  
Bulma, knowing this was her only chance, lifted him into the air as she mentally commanded his hands to be held behind his back so that he could not discharge an energy blast at her. She giggled as she heard him struggle against the invisible hold.   
  
"Woman! Let me down now or I swear I will send you to hell in a hand basket!" he roared causing Bulma to erupt in laughter.   
  
"Beg."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Laying across the bed he previously shared with Bulma, Radditz groaned softly as Chichi redressed his wound.   
  
"Hold still! Its still amazing how you were able to dodge that attack." Fastening the bandage around his upper arm, she stepped back observing her handiwork. She was still unnerved at what she had witnessed. She knew that he would not be sitting here today, if the boulder had not hit him when it did. Unfortunately, he wasn't knocked clearly out of the way, and the blast caught his arm.   
  
"That ought to support your arm while it heals."   
  
Radditz back on the headboard of the bed and glanced down to his arm. "Vejita will die for doing this. He cannot come in here and take something away from me. I will not sit by and let that happen," he stated without looking up from his arm. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a strand of blue hair laying across the pillow she snuggled up to when they slept. 'I am sorry Bulma, I should have protected you better.'   
  
Standing in the doorway, Goku leaned up against the door frame with this arms crossed, slowly nodding his head in agreement. "I understand where you are coming from, if he had taken Chichi I would be in the same state of mind you are in.   
  
"Indeed you would, that's why we are setting out tonight for her. Knowing Vejita and his temper, she is in jeopardy. He has little tolerance for disrespect."   
  
"Radditz you cannot be serious! You are still badly wounded from where he tried to kill you!" Chichi exclaimed. She wanted to retrieve her newfound sibling as well, but going in not prepared would harm them more than help them.   
  
Unable to control his rage, Radditz slammed his fist into the wall, causing everyone to jump. Normally he was the one who was laid back in the group.   
  
"I said we leave tonight. I will get her back from him." Snatching up his shirt, he stormed out of the room, causing Chichi and Goku to worry about him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
**_I am shooting for another chapter tonight since I will be leaving for 3 days on Thursday. ^.^ _**  
  
**Comments to Reviewers (YES! I am making that a priority along with the stories, you take time to review, so I am taking time to respond) **  
**Blue Bubble: ***grins* thanks! lol I am trying so hard to keep him in character, but make him a typical 20 something guy acting like he hates her but really likes her O.o lol   
**Lady Badria : ***giggles and hides her "ReadMe" bait ^.~*   
**Zarey: **Will do!   
**Anime Dreamer: **I will definatly continue it ^.^ *blushes* thanks for the sweet compliment, I do have much room to improve though.   
**Selenity Jade: **lol like typical saiya-jins ^.^   
**amck: **Getting right on it! ^.^   
**Kei: ***gulps and salutes Radditz* Yes Sir! I hope Kei is feeling better   
**SkittleKicks: **LOL thank god no parent knows how to do that.   
**hibari heza: ***grins* I have to remind myself, stories first life later *looks at husband* Errr...lemme take that back ^.~   
**FemaleSuperSaiyan: ***grins* I hope you like the next upcoming chapters!  
  



	13. Mistake

**Saiya-jin Siblings: The Demon Within – Chapter 12**  
**Author's Note: **I don't own DB/Z.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
If you wish to receive updates on chapters go here: .:: Between Devils and Angels ::.   
http://www.dark-fiction.net   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Hours had passed between the two determined saiya-jins, neither one giving the upper hand to the other. Bulma unfortunately though, couldn't seem to keep awake.   
Vejita almost started to laugh as her head bobbed forward. 'The woman lacks stamina.'   
He silently hoped that she would fall asleep, once she did she would lose her mental hold on him. She had already lost her grip once, but Vejita didn't expect to be released suddenly. This time he was prepared.   
As her lids closed over her eyes, Vejita held his breath, waiting for the moment that he would be released. On queue he felt the hold slip. He watched her head bob one last time the go limp in slumber.   
He levitated slowly to the floor, and walked over to the sleeping female. He had never met another with so much determination. The fact that she did not fear him worked for her as well. Slowly he dissipated the energy bands and laid her across his arms, causing her hair to cascade around his forearm. Already in deep sleep, Bulma nuzzled up against his chest plate of his armor, and sighed contentedly.   
Vejita just shook his head and carried her over to the makeshift pallet on the floor. Namek was at least another day away, and if he was going to search for the dragon balls with this female, he knew he would need all the rest he could get.   
Gently he laid her down on the cot, and covered her up. "Why did I have to pick such a fiery brat?" he muttered as he moved a strand of hair out of her face. If she had been awake she would have never noticed the tenderness that he was displaying towards her.   
Muttering about blue hair and weaknesses, Vejita stood up and walked over to the control panel of the ship. Setting it to auto pilot, he turned back to the bed.   
"I swear if she wakes up screaming I am going to blast her into little pieces," he mumbled, walking over to the other side of the cot. Slipping off his boots and outer armor, he plopped down onto the blankets and covered up. Immediately he felt a tail wrap around his waist.   
"This isn't good."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"Radditz, you really want to get killed don't you?"   
A warning growl resounded in Radditz throat as his sister in law continued to berate him. "Chichi listen, I need her back. You don't understand why and I don't expect you to."   
Sighing, she sat down next to him as he pushed more supplies into a duffle bag. "I do understand. You care a lot about her and don't want to see her get hurt," she paused as she looked down to her shoes.   
"Radditz, did you know that we were sisters? I mean before Vejita told us?"   
"I wasn't sure if you two were actually related so I decided to keep my mouth shut on it. You know, its not right to pass out information that you don't have concrete proof on."   
She understood all about that. Handing him a couple of lunch pails, she grew curious. "Radditz, why did he change me out for her? I mean its all the same isn't it?"   
"No its not. You have the mark of a mate. Its the highest respected ritual among our race. From royalty to scum, everyone was taught to respect the mark. Most females that bear it are spared their lives. Those who don't have more of a chance of being killed for intolerance."   
"So you think he will kill her?"   
Radditz stopped packing for a moment. "If he doesn't kill her for her tongue he surely will take her on as his mate."   
"WHAT? He would have to force her to do that, she loves you!"   
Looking up into her eyes, he conveyed the pain that was held within. "You don't realize something. Vejita gets what he wants, he is not a warlord by change. He can persuade the skies to rain on a sunny day if he so wished." Snatching up his bag, he walked over to the space ship that his love's father provided.   
"Enough talk for now, the more time we spend here the less chances I have of getting her back."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Vejita tossed and turned as the hours passed by. He wanted to yank the offending tail off of him but knew that would wake her up and cause the arguing to begin again. Something he did not want to do in his tired state of mind. Sighing he rolled over to face her. Immediately his lips touched hers and his eyes widened in surprise.   
Bulma, still deep in sleep, cuddled closer to him and pressed her lips against his again. He didn't know what else to do except kiss her back. Something inside him went off telling him that it was wrong, that if she was awake she wouldn't be kissing him in this fashion.   
_'She started this I didn't' _, he thought to himself as he pulled her closer and tenderly continued to graze her lips with his. A soft moan escaped her lips as he moved down to her neck. Becoming aroused, his hands gingerly caressed her back, as he continued to kiss the tender spots on her neck.   
Still groggy with sleep, Bulma unknowingly touched his tail and fondled with it, drawing a resounding purr of ecstasy from Vejita. Upon instinct he bit down into her neck suddenly, causing her to jerk awake. Clutching his tail tightly, she screamed out in pain as he bolted up off of her.   
"Get off me!" Sitting upright she placed her hand on her neck and felt the warmth of blood on it.   
Tears formed in Bulma's eyes as she saw the blood on his lips. "What did you do to me? Why the hell did you bite me? Why was you on top of me? Why am I in bed with you?"   
Vejita turned his back on her, not believing what he had just done. _'She wasn't even awake, damn, how could I have done that.'   
_"You are my mate now. Get over it."   
Rage lit her eyes as it suddenly dawned on her what he had done. She had seen the mark on Chichi's and Goku's neck, and realized what happened. "You forced me. I was supposed to be Radditz's mate not yours."   
Vejita growled as he glanced back to her. "You were the one who started it, your damn tail wrapped around me. Then you kissed me, and above all you grabbed my tail. It is pure instinct that I marked you. I didn't want you at all because you are a freak of nature. This is all your fault."   
Pulling her self off the bed still clutching her neck, "I don't believe you. I would never throw myself at a cold hearted murderer like you."   
"That's not how you were acting a moment ago. It doesn't make a difference what you say now, its too late."   
Finding herself drained of energy, she fell to her knees. "I will kill you for doing this to me."   
Vejita stormed over and crouched down in front of her. "I'd like to see you try." Knowing that she was still weak from the mark, he tapped her on the pressure point in her neck. With an icy glare, she closed her blue eyes as unconsciousness took over.   
"You will die by my hand Vejita, count on it."   
Vejita sighed as she slumped over onto the cot again. He knew that marking her was a mistake, but for some reason it felt good. Pushing himself up into a standing position, he walked back over to the control panel and sat down in the pilots chair. Turning the auto-pilot off, he leaned back into the chair, contemplating on how to get her used to the idea.   
_You forced me. _That bothered him more than anything. He had prided himself on maintaining control of his urges, then this happened. Staring out into space, he knew that he wanted her as a mate, but he needed her to feel the same. He doubted that she would ever trust him after that.   
Vejita looked back to the huddled form of the female, as pain flashed across his eyes. Damn woman, why did you have to make me feel that way. He knew that unless she marked him, she would feel unbearable amounts of pain from the partial bond.   
She will just have to learn to trust me. She was destined to be mine anyway.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
**Whoo hoo! Back on track again with the stories. ^.^ I am working on new chapters for my other stories as well so bear with me.   
Comments to Reviewers:   
V.J: ***blinks* EEEEEP! *Tackles V.J.* Where have you been???? I have definatly missed your smiling face! Well text that is ^.^; I hope you have been doing ok and thanks for the sweet comments!   
**auziesdragon: ***giggles* Thanks! I hope you love the next chapters!   
**FemaleSuperSaiyan: ***grins* thanks! The trip was ok, boring drive but it turned out to be relaxing. ^.^   
**Narrator Chick: **lol I am glad you liked it! Kinda like they are destined for each other. ^.^   
**Kei: ***pokes Radditz* Now now, you know that V/B belong together, but try your hardest to get her back ^.^ And don't be such a sourpuss. lol *grins at Kei* Thanks! I am glad you are feeling better, being sick stinks.   
**Sweet sharie: ***grins* I couldn't help it, the whole V/B thing is such a mystery lol.   
**dbzfan: ***giggles* Oh Bulma is gonna give him hell. ^.^   
**Lady Nightshade: ***grins* thanks!   
**SkittleKicks: **lol don't ever quit using those puns, they are hilarious! ^.^ I need to check out your fic then, I don't want to be using someones idea and not knowing it *winces*   
**hibari heza: ***grins* thanks. I hope you finished that paper!   
  



	14. Impartial Bond Consequences

**Saiya-jin Siblings: The Demon Within – Chapter 13**  
**Author's Note: **I don't own DB/Z.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vejita woke up to the sound of alarms going off. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he looked down to the control panel and saw they had broken into Nameks atmosphere. "Finally."   
  
Typing in a few commands to prepare the ship for landing, he glanced over to the still sleeping female lying across the cot. "Hey woman! Wake your lazy butt up!" He yelled as he strapped himself down to the seat.  
  
Groaning, Bulma pulled herself up and rubbed her eyes. "Why should I wake up?" she grumbled. As the ship started to jerk from the rapid descent, she became aware of what was going on.   
  
"Dang it Vejita! Couldn't you have woken me up sooner so I could have been prepared?" Jumping into the extra seat beside him, she tried to strap herself in but the ship jarred knocking her out of the seat.   
  
Knowing that she would be beaten to death if she wasn't strapped down, Vejita reached down from his seat and jerked her up into his lap. Wrapping one sinewy arm around her, he turned his attention back to the system controls.   
  
Bulma pressed her body as close as she could to Vejita's, as she latched onto his neck.   
  
"Whats the matter woman, scared?" he chuckled lightly as the ship jarred again causing her to tremble.  
  
"Yes, I have never been on a spaceship before," she replied shakily, forgetting her hatred for him for a moment.  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief, he used his free hand to manuever the controls to the ship. Unconsiously, the hand that held her tightly to him rubbed her arm in a comforting gesture. Not understanding why he was being so kind, she looked up at his face and wondering what he was doing.  
  
His eyes darted down once as he felt her gaze on him. "We are about to land." Somehow she knew that he was telling her to hold on tight. She dug her face into his neck half expecting the world to come crashing down around her. As the ship started to shake violently, she whimpered against his neck and started to breathe rapidly.   
  
Vejita held her tighter and placed his other hand on the back of her neck for support. The last thing he wanted was for her to snap her neck when the ship hit the ground. The ship crunched as it hit the ground full force, causing Bulma to scream out in fear. The two saiyajins held onto each other as the ship slowly came to a stop.   
  
Vejita opened his eyes knowing it was safe now. Bulma on the other hand was still trembling against him. Rolling his eyes he shook her gently. "It is over now. I would appreciate it if you would promptly lighten up on your death grip around my neck."  
  
Remembering that she was supposed to hate him, she yanked her hands back and jumped off him.   
  
"Hard to believe you are saiya-jin. That was the worst display of cowardness I have ever seen," Vejita stated coldly as he unbuckled himself and rose from his chair. He ignored the death glare he was receiving from her and walked over to the door.   
  
"If you had never ridden in a spaceship before it would have been scary to you as well!" she growled as she reached down and picked up her backpack and katana.   
  
Vejita looked down at the fine blade and snorted in amusement. "A real saiya-jin would not need a blade." He shrugged his shoulders as he opened the door to the spaceship and walked out.   
  
'What a cocky little rat,' she thought to herself as she followed him out. As her boots sank into the soft ground of Namek, she looked around in wonderment.   
  
"So this is where Piccolo is from, I wonder if all the inhabitants here are born hostile."  
  
Hearing her wonderment, he looked back to her. "I need to make myself clear, you are not to leave my sight at any time. We are only here to get the dragonballs and that is it. You are not to interfere in anyway of how I handle things. If you get killed because you did not heed my warnings, it's your own fault," he ordered as he levitated up into the air.  
  
"Oh of course, your highness. Do you want me to kiss your rear while I am at it?" she replied sarcastically as she levitated up as well. Her blood ran cold as his mouth lifted up in a semi smile.   
  
"I might make that a new order. Watch your tongue before I decide to make you clean my boots with it," he threatened. Watching her face contort in anger, he shot off in the air towards the namekian city.   
  
Bulma's mouth twitched as she tried to find the right words to say but finding none.   
  
"URGH!" she yelled as she shot off behind him. She couldn't believe he had her speechless, it was a first for her. 'I will get him back for that.' she vowed silently as she increased her pace catching up with him. As she flew behind him, she couldn't help but look at his rear.   
  
'Maybe kissing his rump wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.' As soon as the thought crossed her mind, a painful throbbing sensation spread across her neck.   
"What the?" she muttered as she placed a hand to her the spot that was hurting and felt the wound where Vejita had bit into her.   
  
Not turning around to see what the problem was, Vejita growled in irritation. "What is it now?"   
  
"Where you bit me, pain shot through my neck. This is great, one more reason to derive pleasure when I kill you."   
  
Vejita's insides froze as he remembered that she was going to experience pain from the partial bond. Since he had marked her, she had recieved her part of the bond from him, but since she did not mark him back, her body was suffering with the need to bond. Ending up causing her more pain than he intended. Though if he tried to explain to her what was going on, she would just scoff at him. He laughed sadly at the irony of it all.   
  
'She will not mark me back thinking I will cause her pain, yet if she doesn't she will still feel pain.'   
  
"Earth to brain dead prince, did you hear me?"   
  
Vejita just nodded his head as he continued flying forward as the city came into view. "I doubt you actually want to kill me. If you kill me you die as well since you are bonded to me."   
  
"WHAT? You are kidding me! What if I die first will you die with me?"   
  
"No, since you did not complete the bond, I will not be affected by your death," he replied. As he saw the hurt look on her face, he inwardly winced knowing that what he said came out colder than he intended.   
  
"This is perfect, first you bite me, then you tell me that if you die before me I will die along with you. But if I somehow cease to be with the living, you will not pass away as well. This is one screwed up ritual," she growled angrily.   
  
"Well if you had completed the ritual then none of this would be of any concern."   
  
"So now it's my fault that you assaulted me in my sleep?"   
  
Vejita threw his head back in exasperation. "For the last time I did not assault you. If I had you would not still be a virgin. Forcing myself on you would show no honor." With that he increased his speed, leaving her wondering how he knew she was a virgin.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**EDIT** Geez, I really hope I get this computer next week, this word processor I am using stinks. Last night I didn't see all the grammar errors that I had going on in here. Sorry about that, they are all fixed now.  
  
Sorry this wasn't an eventful chapter but I had to explain some things about the partial bond. ^.^   
  
Comments to Reviewers:   
Saiyan Serpent: *grins* I like the new name!   
Skittle Kicks: I about died when I read that! ^.^  
Narrator Chick: *grins* Oh you bet Radditz is not going to be happy when he catches up to them. He wants Vejita dead.   
Fay Richards: Aww I hope you get to feeling better and soon! Thanks!  
Gie: I hope this chapter helped explain it a bit more, its kinda like he is bonded with her cause he has some of her spirit running in him (from him biting her), but since she didn't bond back to him, her body is suffering due to the need of his spirit in her. Its a modification of the whole sharing memories things. (knows she just confused the heck out of everyone)  
Hibari Heza: lol I love twisting things it seems ^.^ Makes the story more interesting.  
VJ: *grins* Just wait and see, Frieza might pop his head into this one ^.^  
Female Super Saiyan: LOL that he does   
Jenny: Thanks!  



	15. Wrong Place for Pain

**Saiya-jin Siblings: The Demon Within – Chapter 14**  
**Author's Note: **I don't own DB/Z.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Radditz leaned back against the pilots chair as he looked out into space. It had been too long since the last time had seen the stars up close and allowed himself to feel peace. He wondered how Bulma was fairing against Vejita, and silently hoped that she hadn't given in to the arrogant prince.  
  
Swiveling the chair around, he looked upon his brother and sister-in-law sleeping. A corner of his mouth lifted up in a smile as he saw their tails intertwined with each other even in deep sleep. 'Just as a union should be,' he mused to himself as he turned back around to the control panel.  
  
Raking a hand through his thick hair, he slumped down into the chair. "Bulma, if you are still ok, that is how we will be soon."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vejita levitated down to the ground as they reached the outskirts of the village. As his boots mashed down the soft grass, he sneered in disgust at the sight of crops surrounding them. "This planet is inhabited by farmers? How pathetic," he muttered. From what he remembered from the last farming planet he purged is that the inhabitants normally were weak.  
  
Still rubbing her neck, Bulma landed next to him, curious as to what he was talking about. To her the planet seemed quiet and peaceful, a lot like earth. "What is the problem? Getting the dragonballs should be a breeze, this seems like a peaceful planet."  
  
Ignoring her, he walked past her and entered into the village determined to make his stay here as short as possible. 'If I can acquire all of the dragonballs then I will be able to claim my rights as ruler of the universe finally,' he thought to him self as he surveyed his surroundings. Not in the mood to look for their leader, Vejita extended his hand and created a small ki blast.  
  
"How rude, royalty is in their mists and no one has come out to greet me yet."  
  
Bulma watched wondering what he was up to as the ki ball grew in size. As he extended his hand toward the village, she realized what he was about to do and silently prepared a mental attack. As the ki blast left his fingertips, she quickly released the attack, sending the ki blast up into the sky instead of the home he directed it at.  
  
"What is wrong with you? How would you like it if someone came to your planet and started blowing up homes? Have you gone completely insane?" she roared in disbelief. She couldn't belive that he actually would condone such a thing.  
  
Watching as his blast disappeared into the sky, he looked at his companion with hatred. "You cannot tell me that you would rather us walk in there and be friendly? It is not the saiyajin way."  
  
Crossing her arms, she scowled at the other saiyajin. "So you just walk in and blast away? I am rather glad I was not taught the saiyajin way then."  
  
In one swift movement she found herself pinned up against tree with one angry prince clutching her throat. "You ever say that again I will personally murder you. Our race is a proud one, it is a shame you were brought up weak."  
  
A slight smile crossed her lips as she glared back at him as the bark of the tree bit into her skin. "Belive what you will, but I will not accept my heritage you monster."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the two saiyajins continued their verbal assault on each other, a young boy watched from the comfort of his window in fear. From what he had been told, saiyajins were a bloodthirsty race and not to be messed with if at all possible. Turning his back to the squabbling couple, he looked to the older namek that stood behind him with concern.  
  
"Nail, we need to get out of here as fast as possible. The blue one seems to come in peace but the flame haired one wants to destroy us all."  
  
Nail looked down and smiled sadly. "I agree Dende, but I do not understand why they come here. I don't intend to ask either. We need to get to Guru and inform him of this immediately."  
  
Taking the young boys hand, Nail quietly made his escape out the back of their home careful not to alarm the intruders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So I am a monster now? How ironic, you are the same as me. You may not have been raised properly, but that makes you no different than the rest of our race. Your killing instinct has yet to come forth, but it will soon in my presence."  
  
Bulma snorted at his remark then quickly winced as he tightened his grip on her neck. "The only thing I will be wiping off this planet is you if you do not lessen your stranglehold."  
  
With a smile that could have froze hell itself, Vejita gripped tighter, digging his nails into her wound unconsciously. "Last warning, you pull another stunt like that and I will tie you up again. Next time I will not be so nice." He quit threatening her, feeling a strange energy coming from her. Looking her up and down he realized he had gripped her against her mark.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes as pain washed through her again from the wound. Pain was quickly replaced with rage as her power level skyrocketed, leaving Vejita to wonder what was happening to her. The leaves from the tree she stood under, were ripped angrily away from their limbs, conveying the pain she was feeling. Blue flames shot around her, blowing the arrogant prince away from her. As soon as his hand left her neck, her energy dissipated as she fell to the ground clutching her neck.  
  
Vejita looked at her, curious to as to what happened to her. "How were you able to do that?" he asked pulling himself off the ground. He was met with only a primitive growl as she rocked herself back and forth to ease the pain.  
  
"Damn it you weakling, snap out of it!"  
  
As her tail trashed spasmodically behind her, she opened her eyes and glared at him. The normal sapphire blue was replaced with red as her eyes locked with his, daring him to come closer. Her mind was fighting to maintain sanity as her instinct to rip him apart or mate him raged within her.  
  
'This is more serious than I thought, I must have missed something when father explained to me about the ritual,' Vejita thought to himself as he warily waited for her to calm down, unsure of what she was capable of in this state.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nail did you feel that?" Dende asked as they ran out of the village as fast as they could.  
  
Looking back, concern spread across the namek warriors face. "Yes I did, I think it came from the blue one." He inwardly shuddered at the evil he felt emanating from her. "I think its safe enough to fly now. Both seem pretty occupied at the moment." Wasting no more time, Nail picked up the young namek and took off to the sky towards Guru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A black fingernail tapped impatiently on the arm of his chair. "So you mean to tell me that not one, but two monkeys were able to leave without no one noticing?"  
  
"Yes sir, they seemed to escape without alerting the guards. How I do not know," the tall turquoise man replied. He hoped silently that Frieza would not take out his anger on him this time and kneeled lower in respect.  
  
"Zarbon, hand me my scouter." As the tyrants hands closed around the transmitter, he tapped in a few codes. "Remind me to send you on the next purging mission. I am now thankful that you installed this honing device onto the scouter. Finding that primate prince shouldn't be difficult at all."  
  
The scouter beeped a few times denoting that it had locked in on the location of the saiyajin, and displayed the coordinates onto the screen.  
  
"Hmm...it seems as if he has found his way to section 98, and is now on the planet Namek." A malicious grin made its way across the tyrants face.  
  
"Lets see what our pet is doing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hee hee....What is the matter with Bulma? When will Radditz get there? Or better yet when will Frieza arrive?  
  
Go here for the mailing list: http://www.dark-fiction.net/fanfiction.html or http://groups.yahoo.com/group/kajidragon  
  
Comments to Reviewers:  
  
Serena Usagi: lol will do! Hope this was quick enough *grins*  
  
carrie: *blushes* thanks!  
  
jazz: *grins* I dunno....Bulma might hurt him seriously before she takes him as an equal.  
  
V.J: LOL You know I have been searching for other words than bond? Union, commitment, ritual, etc etc etc lol, can't seem to find one that says it best though.  
  
A-chan: *grins* Thank you, I might not get the chapters out fast, but I try to make them interesting ^.^  
  
Kei: *grins* Aww Yuri, I will try my hardest to keep it updated for ya before you go back home. Radditz, I am trying to get you back with Bulma *cough* not *cough* ^.^; *psst* Kei blindfold him so he doesn't see the next chapters ok? lol  
  
SkittleKicks: LOL *dies laughing* I thought you were going to say something naughty while I was reading that. Bulma Bobbit....XD  
  
Saiyan Serpent: *grins* Thank you!  
  
Fay Richards: Aww np! I hope you had a good nap ^.^  
  
Gie: *grins devilishly* I think we all have dirty thoughts ^.^  
  
hibari heza: *grins* I am getting the hang of those cliffys pretty well ^.^  
  
FemaleSuperSaiyan: *blushes* Aww thanks! I try so hard to make it somewhat original in thought. I am so glad that you like it even though it gets kinda wacky ^.^;  
  
Twilight Rose: LOL She might! you never know!  



	16. Insanity

**Saiya-jin Siblings: The Demon Within – Chapter 15**  
**Author's Note: **I don't own DB/Z.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As she rocked herself back and forth on the outside, oblivious to anyone was the battle she was facing inside. Inside her mind she fought against the tug towards insanity, for her heart turned cold as she looked back to the fiery inferno and saw him.   
  
The demon in side her was brandishing a sword, ready to inflict pain on her again. Through the red and black haze, she saw a malicious grin cross the demons face. The flames of insanity behind the fiend gave him an unearthly glow.  
  
Buruka, you cannot deny your hatred much longer. Soon it will consume you and we shall rule as one.   
  
Panicking, she dug her nails into the hard floor beneath her, and scrambled back to consciousness. To her dismay, she found the harder she struggled the faster she slid back towards the demon.   
  
No, I will not allow this! she cried out as she continued to struggle against the pull of madness.   
  
The demon cackled as he swung his sword in front of him, the light glinting off the blade from the inferno. You will allow it, I have sat behind and allowed you to do good for too long. Its time I ruled Buruka. All I needed was for someone to bond with you to take over. How could I have known it would be a partial bond?   
  
She growled as she fought against the pull, trying her hardest not to slide any closer to him. I don't know what you are talking about, but if you think I am going to allow you to control my body, you are sadly mistaken. I will fight if I have to.   
  
The demon smiled wider. That's exactly what I want you to do, fight with me and I gain total control.   
  
Realization dawned on her as she came closer to the demon, that she would not be able to escape. Why did you have to do this to me Vejita?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vejita watched in a mixture of horror and awe as she convulsed and shook unconsciously. In all his years he had never seen anyone go through a seizure and was unsure of what to do. Inside, he knew that he should be doing something to help her, but unsure how.   
  
As a wail of pain came from her, he decided anything would be better sitting her watching her suffer. Cautiously he came closer to her, wary that she might lash out in her delusional state. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he knelt down to her and roughly grabbed her shoulders. As his hands clasped onto her shoulders, the heat from her skin singed his hands. Her skin felt as if it was on fire itself, ready to consume her from the inside out. He knew this was not a good sign.  
  
Come on, snap out of it, he ordered as he shook her slightly, causing her head to loll back. Noticing her tail laying next to her limply, he came to the conclusion she was in more serious trouble than he first realized.   
  
Bulma, snap out of it. Get your bearings straight.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the demon walked closer to her, he heard a voice calling her back to reality. Hissing, he lunged forward sword drawn ready to strike and take over. Bulma screamed as light enveloped her, whisking her away from the ever present demon.  
  
Bulma snap out of it.   
  
Screaming in fear, her eyes slammed open as she clutched onto Vejita tightly. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get the image of the demon out of her head. Holding Vejita tighter, she tried not to let her fear overwhelm her. Then she remembered what the demon had said.   
  
_All I needed was for someone to bond with you to take over.  
  
_The fur on her tail flared as she realized Vejita was the reason that this had happened to her. Get away from me, if you had never bitten me I would be fine.   
  
Vejita removed his hands from her as if she has just turned into a cobra. With a sneer he rose from the ground and looked at her disdainfully. I am not going to go over with you again about this. I do not have the time for your incessant accusations. Walking away from her, he silently fumed at the look he had been given. 'See if I help her again.'   
  
A look of confusion crossed Bulma's face as she brushed a strand of blue hair out of her eyes. 'Why did I have to say that? He was the one who saved me from insanity, yet he caused it as well.' Torn in-between thanking him or hating him, she decided that the latter was easier. Rising from the ground, she rubbed her neck roughly, wondering if what she just experienced would happen again. Trying to push it out of her mind, she followed the prince into the now abandoned town.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Radditz, lost in his troublesome thoughts, was oblivious to the sound of covers being pushed back as his brother awoke.  
  
How much longer until we reach Namek? Goku asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He turned slightly and tucked the covers around his wife gently, then rose from the makeshift pallet.   
  
Looking down to the control panel, he mentally calculated the distance and time that it would take. Not much longer. An hour or two perhaps. Ignoring his brother, he turned his attention back to the star filled space above him. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain in ever hour that passed as they neared Namek.  
  
Please hold him off until I get there, Bulma.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know its short, but I do plan on getting another chapter out tomorrow.   
  
**karinaquezada:** *smiles* thank you, and will do!  
**Jita'sQueen:** lol its ok, I haven't updated in a while (actually 10 days *winces*) lol just wait and see about the biting.   
**millyah:** lol sorry, I had a 486 computer that kept locking up on me. So I was forced to wait until I received my new computer which is making things a whole lot easier to update. I promise the next chapter will be out tomorrow.   
**Echo the Nymph:** lol That's ok, I hope she is doing well, my own sister is in college. and Thanks!  
***~^*JaPzGoDdEsSeS*^~* aka japzgoddesses**: *blushes* Thanks! *psst - don't go blowing up on me before I can finish ^.~*  
**Serena Usagi**: LMAO You never know!  
**FemaleSuperSaiyan:** *grins* She might! LOL He is a sadistic kind of person isn't he? lol  
**Demon Caller 2002:** *smiles* Thank you, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
**honey:** *winces* Hear that Radditz, ya really screwed up by doing that. Radditz: But it was in the script! Toriyama would have strangled me if I didn't kill him!  
**Saiyan Serpent:** *grins* I hope it made a little better sense, more things will unfold with the demon and reason behind the bond in the next few chapters ^.^  
**V.J:** LOL Nah well....hmmm...Bulma rape Vegeta? *Grins evilly* Just have to wait and see! Connection does sound good too for a substitute for bond.  
**amck:** *grins* Thank you!  
**SkittleKicks:** LMAO good point!  
**Gie**: lol the reasoning will come out, needless to say this is not a ordinary partial bond....  
**hibari heza**: *grins* Cliffys are evil, span from the abyss *but they are so fun to use!*  



	17. Troubles for Frieza

**Saiya-jin Siblings: The Demon Within – Chapter 16**  
**Author's Note: **I don't own DB/Z.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Frieza sat impatiently as Zarbon punched in the commands into the ships control panel. Inwardly he knew that he should have never taken Vejita, for it always seemed he was more trouble than he was worth. From the moment he had whisked him away from his unfaithful father, he was always causing problems.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
**_Flashback   
_**  
"LORD FRIEZA! Come quick!"   
  
Frieza sighed as he rose from his chair, knowing that trouble was among the ranks again. And a certain monkey boy was causing it. It wasn't an assumption it was the truth. He reminded himself everyday why he was glad he eliminated the saiyajin race. Storming down the ships hallways, his lizard like tail swayed back in for in agitation as he came closer to the commotion.   
  
"Prince Vejita, please I did not mean to cut in front of you. It was out mistake!" A guard whimpered as he cowered down, out of fear of his injuries getting worse.   
  
A young boy of ten stood in front of them, crossing his arms in irritation. "I don't care if it was a mistake or not, when you see me you are to grovel at my feet."   
  
"Is that so Vejita?" Frieza scolded as he approached them. He reveled in the fact that he took the boy off-guard, just the flicker of fear that crossed the young boy's eyes was pleasure enough for him.   
  
"Yes sir, I am a prince and I demand to be treated so," Vejita piped up regaining his composure in front of the tyrant.   
  
Letting out a low sigh, Frieza grabbed the young boy by his neck and lifted him up into the air. Tightening his grip, he coldly stared at Vejita. "Its nice to know each day that you are a prince, but you seem to fail to comprehend that means nothing here. It is just a title, nothing more. Attack my guards again and I will show you how little it means," he politely replied as he dug his nails further into his captives neck.   
  
"Yes Lord Frieza I understand." The young Vejita, winced as the tyrants nails dug into his skin. Even though he despised him thoroughly, he wished to stay alive and follow his orders.   
  
"Good child, now run along. Cause any more trouble and I will personally punish you. I doubt you want that, considering last time," Frieza cooed as he dropped the saiyajin to the floor. Turning to the weak guard, he scowled. "Zarbon, take this pathetic excuse for a guard down to lower parts of the ship."   
  
The guards mouth dropped open in terror as he heard his punishment. "Lord Frieza, I beg of you please do not send me there!" He had heard rumors of the horrors that took place in the lower bowels of the ship. No one had survived from the experience, considering all the different species of carnivores that he had acquired. And to a animal, if its flesh, it can be devoured.   
  
Ignoring the guard, Frieza glanced over to Vejita who was smirking at the unfortunate guards fate. "Vejita, do you find this amusing?"   
  
Vejita looked up from the guard, with a malicious smile plastered on his face. "Yes Sir I do."   
  
"Very well, you can escort him down there."   
  
**_End Flashback   
_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"If he wasn't so wild, I could have tamed him to my every beck and call. Foolish boy, one way or another I will break him." Frieza vowed as he leaned back into his chair. A knock on his door broke him from his thoughts though as Zarbon entered with a report. Along with a concerned expression.   
  
"Lord Frieza," he bowed in respect.   
  
"You may rise Zarbon, have some more information for me?"   
  
Zarbon laughed nervously as he looked down to the reports. "Yes sir, and they do not look good."   
  
"Continue irregardless."   
  
"Well sir, you know how you destroyed the saiyajin race? And how Vejita, Nappa, and Radditz was the only three left living?"   
  
"Yes I know that, get to the point Zarbon, you try my patience."   
  
"Yes sir, it seems that there are more alive."   
  
"Excuse me? That is impossible." Losing his composure for a moment, Frieza rose from his chair and snatched the papers out of his guards hands. Skimming over them quickly, a scowl crossed his face.   
"So somehow, three saiyajins were able to escape the destruction of their planet and they all happen to live on the same planet? How ironic, yet it is no matter. Says here that it was two low level females and one pitiful excuse for a third class. They will die alongside Vejita."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Cradled in Nails arms, Dende wore a depressed expression. Something inside him told him that presence he felt earlier was unholy. It carried an aura of pent up rage, and hell-bent on destruction and death. But why had it come here? They were a peaceful race, not a warrior race. How would they fight against what he just felt?   
  
Nearing Guru's home, he felt Nail slowing their pace as he prepared to come to a halt. "Don't worry Dende, I am sure Guru has an explanation for this," Nail reassured as he forced a smile on his face.   
  
"I hope so," the young namek replied as he was lowered to the ground. Adjusting his robes, Dende raised his head and walked toward the home, preparing to explain to the elder namek of what had transpired moments ago. As he entered the small home, he bowed in respect in front of his elder.   
  
"Guru, I come bearing news."   
  
Smiling sadly through closed eyes, Guru raised a hand slowly denoting silence. Nail and Dende quickly lowered their heads and fell silent.   
  
"Children I know all about the two saiyajin arriving on our planet. The one that concerns me the most is the blue one. My senses tell me that she is good, yet she struggles with the evil side of herself."   
  
"Guru, how can she be good and evil? Doesn't one over come the other?" Dende asked, unsure of how to take the information. "And what made her lose control of her good side?"   
  
"Sit child, I have only heard of one other saiyajin having her type of powers. He perished due to his uncontrollable rage and destruction. Come to think about it, she might be a descendant of his. Unlike us, saiyajins bond to each other by a mark. It's a primitive way of showing ownership, all animals mark their territory somehow. And a saiyajin is just a primate in human clothing. A very powerful primate."   
  
"So what you are saying is they are actually some sort of monkey Guru? That explains their tails then," Nail replied thoughtfully.   
"Exactly. From what it seems the couple that you saw has a partial bond. Normally it doesn't affect either the male or female other than pain, but in the blue ones case, its affecting her in the worst way possible. With her mind, especially since she has mental powers. I will see what information I can gather on her. But for her sake, she needs to complete the bond. She is vulnerable right now."   
  
"What do you mean by vulnerable?"   
  
Guru sighed. "The saiyajin that had the same power, had the same inward struggle when he was partially bonded. She is incomplete, which leaves a void within her for the demon inside her to take advantage of."   
  
Nail and Dende looked to each other. "This doesn't sound good, what happens if the demon regains total control of her?" the young namek asked with concern.   
  
"It means that our world will come to an end."  



	18. No Honor

**Saiya-jin Siblings: The Demon Within – Chapter 17**  
**Author's Note: **I don't own DB/Z.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walking through the desolate village, Bulma rested her hand gingerly on the wound on her neck. She began to wonder if what she just experienced would become more frequent. The more she thought about it the more she began to tremble, what if she loosed control of it? She came extremely close the last time, she feared what would happen if the demon within her gained total control. Shuddering, she picked up her pace behind Vejita as they searched for some sort of life.   
  
"Vejita is it just me or does this place seem deserted. It felt occupied a moment ago."   
  
Tilting his head back to glance at her, he nodded his head. "It was before you lost your sanity a moment ago. But it is no matter now, who ever was here will be found again." Stopping for a moment, he tried to feel out the residents ki signature. Locking in on it he turned back to his companion, but rose an eyebrow as she was breaking out in a sweat. "What's the matter with you now?"   
  
Swaggering a bit, Bulma made her way to him. "Nothing, lets just get going ok? The faster we get those dragon balls, the faster I can get back home." That was all that she wanted at that moment. She wanted to get back home, where her Radditz was waiting for her, not out here supposedly united to this arrogant saiyajin. She wondered if that would even be possible now, especially with this demon rampaging with in her. It scared her to think that at any moment she could lose her sanity.   
  
"Good, I do not want to waste anymore time with your antics. If you are quite finished with the show, we need to hurry towards where they were headed." Levitating up into the air, he looked down at her and smiled wickedly.   
  
"Or are you to pathetic and weak to follow me?"  
  
Something inside her snapped for a moment as she flew up towards him. "You are the weak one, and you will perish!"  
  
Vejita's face contorted in shock as she narrowed her eyes, quickly he felt unseen hands grabbing a hold of him and sending him hurtling towards the ground. As he fell towards the ground, he grimaced as he looked up. Her eyes were glowing red again, and he knew that this was not a good sign. But as quickly as they had changed colors, they changed back into blue as a expression of horror came across her face.   
  
"Oh Kami, what have I done?" she whispered as he crashed into the ground.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Goku, Chichi get up and get strapped in! We are landing in 5 minutes!" Radditz shouted over the incessant beeping of the warning signal. He knew that if they were not strapped down that they would be beaten to death by the time they hit the ground.   
  
Goku, heeding his brothers warning, quickly picked up his slumbering wife and sat her down in one of the chairs. Brushing a strand of hair from her face, he smiled as he strapped her down. "Chichi wake up, we are about to land."   
  
Rubbing her eyes, she looked up at him. "Hmmwhaa?" As she looked down, she noticed that she was strapped against the seat firmly. Being her first time in outer space, she quickly became alarmed. "Goku, what is going on?"   
  
Sitting down in the seat next to her, he pulled the straps across him. "We are about to land. From the sound of Radditz's voice, it seems that its going to be a rough landing," he replied as the sound of metal clicking together denoted that he was locked in. Reaching over he grabbed hold of his wife's hand and smiled.   
  
"Everyone locked in?" Radditz called out as he checked his own straps. Receiving assuring nods, he tapped in the final commands for landing and pressed himself against the seat. "Brace yourself this is going to be rough." As soon as he said that the first jolt shook him violently as the ship broke through the atmospheric barrier.   
  
The three occupants clenched onto their armrests as the ship barreled down towards the ground. Looking to his wife, Goku tried to give a smile as his tail snaked out and intertwined with hers.   
  
"This is going to hurt right?"  
  
Chichi just winced as she gripped her chair tighter. "I have a feeling it is. Just hold on."   
  
Goku closed his eyes as well, thinking it would help since his wife had her eyes closed as well. When the spaceship hit the ground with a crunch, he realized it didn't help as much as he thought it would as he lurched forward in the seat from the impact. Slowly the ship came to rest on its side, causing everyone to sigh in relief.   
  
"Isn't there a better way to land a ship Radditz?" Chichi scorned as she unbuckled herself and stood up.   
  
Standing up, he looked down at the petite saiyajin in front of him. "Not really, the ship isn't damaged just lands rough. Its normal and you get used to it." He turned away from her to open the ships door. As soon as he laid his hands on the handle, he felt a sense of danger ahead. Pausing for a moment he looked down to the ground.   
  
"When we leave here, you two be careful. Something is not right, from what I remember with my training this was a peaceful planet, yet something is wrong," Not hesitating any longer, he turned the handle and nudged open the metal door. He took a deep breath as he stepped out of the spaceship, and started to search for her ki signature. His heart stopped as he felt a familiar, yet different ki signature. He was sure it was Bulma, but yet it was not.   
  
"Radditz you ok?" his younger brother asked as he stepped out. Goku noticed he had become pale all of the sudden and placed his hand atop his shoulder. "Radditz?"   
  
Without a second thought, the older saiyajin took off to the air at full speed. Turning back to his wife, Goku bore a confused expression.   
  
"I think we might want to follow him."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Radditz zipped through the air towards the familiar ki signature, praying to whoever was listening that it was Bulma, not someone else. As he drew nearer he felt another energy level that he had hoped wasn't who it thought it was.   
  
"Damn it Radditz, you know damn well who it is. Maybe between me and Bulma we can stop him. Or at least try," he spoke to himself as the wind whipped his long hair around his face. He was determined to take her back, no matter what.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma watched in horror as Vejita pulled himself out of the ground. Suddenly she fell to her knees as pain wracked through her body. She realized it must be from the partial union, she was feeling his pain being channeled to her. Propping herself up on one arm as she clutched her chest, she looked up to the amused face of her prince. "Vejita, I don't know what came over me."   
  
Vejita almost broke out in malicious laughter as he wiped the blood off his face with his glove. "Stupid woman, you try that again and you will be killed understand? I would beat it into your thick skull, but I think you already realize the danger of attacking me."   
  
Wincing she pulled herself up, only to be knocked down again as a flash of red flew past her and slammed into Vejita. As she crumpled up in pain again, she looked up to see Radditz pinning the proud prince below him.   
  
"You sorry excuse for flesh, you have no honor by taking her from me. I will see to it that you pay!"   
  
"I would like to see you try Radditz. Go ahead." Vejita paused as he extended his arms leaving himself open. A wicked grin formed across his face.  
  
"Hurt me."   
  
Needing no further urging, Radditz reared back and slammed his fist into his superiors face. As flesh connected with bone, he felt wrong. Something wasn't right he knew as he watched the grin become chuckling as his prince just stood there. He heard a whimper from the side and looked to see Bulma, clutching her face in pain.   
  
"No"   
  
Vejita just laughed. "Oh yes, every blow that is dealt to me goes to her."   
  
Radditz's face twitched in a moment of despair as he looked from Vejita to his promised mate. Upon closer inspection, he realized Vejita was not marked as he should be. With this new knowledge his rage grew higher. "She would have never agreed to mate with you. What you have done to her is dishonorable. How can you possibly hold you head high! Mating rituals are to be sacred, yet you took advantage of her."   
  
"Gain some knowledge of what you accuse Radditz. She came on to me and petted my tail. If you remember correctly what happens when a female of our race strokes our tails when we become of age, you would know that I had no control. Plus you think I would lower myself to a freak?"   
  
Radditz growled as he reared back his fist. "She is not a freak!"   
  
Vejita waved his finger. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want to hurt your precious woman."   
  
Hearing the men's conversation, Bulma pulled herself up as far as she could and swayed back and forth, clutching her chest, trying to reach Radditz. "Isthat really you Radditz?"   
  
"Vejita, once I find a way to reverse this bond, I will kill you," the older saiyajin whispered as he walked over to the broken body of his beloved. As soon as his hands touched her, her eyes glowed red again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Freiza we have landed on Namek. What would you like us to do first sir?"   
  
As the icejin stood up from his chair, his eyes glittered over with anticipation of a kill. "Find Vejita."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Hmmmmakes you wonder what happened when Radditz touched her eh? ^.~   
  
I promise the next chapter will not take so long to get out.   
  
**Quimberly:** *smiles* Yeah I am still writing on it, just takes me a bit juggling this one and FHE, plus all the things on my site. I am checking into the scrollbar situation. I have the drop down menu's working properly if that is of any help. But I will get that fixed soon for you. :)  
**Crystal Lily:** *Grins* Will do!  
**Kahlan Nightwing:** lol *smiles* I hope so too, more about this demon will come out in the next chapter. lol I think Bulma would fare pretty well in her current condition against Vejita. But what happens to him happens to her as well. *smiles* thanks, I try to use different words that convey the action closer. Bond reminds of all those 007 movies lol.   
**Shinigami:** lol Sorry about that, I have a habit of leaving off where I think would be a good place to continue the story ^.^ Thanks!  
**Kimbo aka Diona:** *blink blink* Omg I am sorry to keep you waiting for so long. I hope this holds you over for a bit ^.^ Sorry about making Vejita soft, but he was his ruthless self again in this chapter ^.~  
**hibari heza:** *grins* thanks! Oh its going to be a blast to write the next few chapters ^.^  
**Saiyan Serpent:** lol I will definatly be going more in depth of Vejita's and Bulma's past when Frieza arrives ^.~   
**SkittleKicks:** LOL now that is something to think about!  



	19. Control Taken

**Saiya-jin Siblings: The Demon Within – Chapter 18**  
**Author's Note: **I don't own DB/Z.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Clenching Bulma tighter to his chest, his hands felt like they were beginning to burn. "Vejita what have you done to her? She is running a fever."   
  
The younger saiyajin shrugged as he watched her tremble violently. "She did this a moment ago. I think she is going insane."   
  
Clawing at the dirt, she looked up at him. "Ra... Ra ... Radditz ... ge ... get ... awwayy ... qui ... quickly..." Bulma rasped out as she tried to fight off the demon side of her.   
  
"Bulma I am not leaving you aga..." He stopped as he saw the mark on her neck and it dawned on him why her eyes had turned red. "NO! Bulma you cannot let this take you over!"   
  
Vejita rose an eyebrow wondering what he was talking about. "Let what take her over?" He started to become concerned as she started trembling again.   
  
Knowing there was nothing he could do, he laid her down on the ground and hovered over her. Growling, Radditz glared at Vejita. "You don't know do you? Figures, since you were not even borne the last time this happened. It was her ancestor that went through this last time, his name was Negi, does that name ring a bell?"  
  
"My father mentioned him, but nothing that was worth any concern from me."   
  
"Why the hell do you think King Vejita wanted her? He knew what she was capable of! Negi, her grandfather, had a partial bond along with telekinesis. Having that kind of power leaves a weakness inside them. They are normally borne peaceful instead of full of rage like most saiyajins. They choose a life of solitude by habit, due to the fact that if they became partially bonded by accident, that rage they should have had at birth comes out in full force."   
  
"You are spouting nonsense Radditz."   
  
"You think so? You didn't see the terrors he wreaked on our planet, he was unstoppable. The only way we could kill him was to dispose of the person who marked him. Unfortunately she had already given birth to Zaknafien and the royal guards did not know about it."   
  
Vejita sneered down at the blue haired saiyajin as she continued to whimper. "I doubt she will do anything. Even if she did try something, I would stamp out her life like a bug. I have better things to do than watch her, she's too weak for a mate anyways."   
  
Angered that he would do this to her then casually talk about dismissing her life, Radditz sprung forward to attack the prince. As his fist neared the arrogant saiyajins face, he felt the life being knocked out of him. Rolling across the dirt, he gasped as his attacker snarled at him. Aqua hair spilled around her face casting a shadow, but her eyes still glowed red through them.   
  
Vejita snickered as he levitated up into the air, "Have fun controlling her Radditz since you want her so badly." Still laughing, he shot off into the sky searching for the occupants of this planet, leaving Radditz behind to deal with her.   
  
"Bulma come on snap out of it. You have to, Vejita is not going to mate with you, and I don't want to see you killed," he pleaded as he grabbed her arms roughly and shook her. She whimpered as she collapsed onto his chest from exertion into unconsciousness. Sighing, he sat up and cradled her in his arms, wondering what he could do to reverse this. Suddenly, he felt an all too familiar ki signature.   
  
"It can't be..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chichi stopped in mid air, suddenly on the defensive. "Goku, did you feel that?"   
  
Nodding, his expression turned serious. "We might be in a bit more trouble that we originally thought. I am more concerned with the first person I felt, something about it shook me to the core. We need to find Bulma and Radditz quickly."   
  
"Goku wait, that first one you felt. Didn't it seem kind of familiar to you?"   
  
Looking at his wife, his tail twitched betraying his agony. "Yes it did, and I didn't like what I felt. You don't think she..."   
  
"Turned on us? No. Something else has to be going on. Bulma wouldn't do that."   
  
Goku turned and looked in the direction where he felt her. He desperately hoped his wife was right. "Either way we need to get to her and fast."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flying towards the Namek leaders house, caught up in his thoughts, Vejita was unaware of the danger that he was in.   
  
Speeding through the clouds, Vejita thought back to what Radditz had said about Bulma's grandfather.   
  
_"You didn't see the terrors he wreaked on our planet, he was unstoppable. The only way we could kill him was to dispose of the person who marked him."  
_  
"I would like to see them try to take my life. I can't believe I allowed myself the weakness of bonding to her. But what he spoke of does sound familiar."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Flashback  
**  
"She must be dealt with, we can't have her bonding to anyone when she gets older. If it fails we will have another crisis to deal with," King Vejita said to one of his guards as Zaknafien left with Buruka. Prince Vejita stood by wondering who they were talking about. All he could think of is extracting revenge on the little blue brat he just met.   
  
'How dare she make me out to be a fool in front of my father. I will show her the meaning of royalty that is for sure,' the little prince thought to himself as images of punishment flashed through his head.   
  
The guard nodded his head, glancing down at the kings son. "I agree sir, would you like me to conveniently exterminate her?"   
  
The king sighed, he hated to see such a power go to waste. "No she will be staying here at the castle. That way I can keep tabs on her progress. It would benefit the kingdom if she was our secret weapon. Should we be attacked, she could use her mental powers to ensure a win."   
  
"You have a point sire, I will see to it that she is secured amongst us."   
  
Looking down to his son, he scowled. "You will be watching her when she arrives. Understand?"   
  
"Understood, can I show what her place is?" the young prince eagerly offered, stepping forward.   
  
"You will do no such thing, she will become my adopted daughter. Therefore if anyone considers mating with her they will have to go through me first." King Vejita paused as a guard rushed in out of breath.  
  
"King Vejita, Freiza is here!"  
  
**End Flashback  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It would have been amusing to teach her place in the ladder of society. Oh well," Vejita shrugged as he came out of his thoughts, and landed near the Namek elders home. He quickly felt another presence and turned around. If he had less self control, his face would have betrayed his fear.   
  
"Hello Vejita. What a pleasure to see you again."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Radditz held her closely as he tried to ease his fears. The wind picked up around them as he looked down into her peaceful face. "I am so sorry, I should have protected you better." His hair swayed with the wind as the grass caressed their bodies. Clutching her tighter he felt her become warm again.   
  
"He...lp....me..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vejita just stared back at the newcomer with obvious hatred shining in his eyes. "The pleasure is all yours, it certainly isn't mine, Freiza."  
  
The icejin chuckled. "I take it you are unhappy to see me? Well its best that you are. I wonder why you are here, and not at the ship. What brings you here?"   
  
"None of your damn business," the proud prince replied with a sneer. Within an instant he was hauled up into the air by his neck.   
  
"Tsk tsk my little pet. What a way to talk to the one who raised you. I will ask again, what are you doing here?" Freiza softly asked as he tightened his grip on the prince's neck.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dark mists swirled around her as she helplessly came toward the demon. It seemed like hours had passed since she gave up on fighting. It was no use anymore, her strength and will to fight was gone. She had heard of the conversation that had transpired in between Radditz and Vejita. Her heart ached as she realized that she would be killed irregardless. All because of her ability.   
  
As she slid back towards the raging inferno, she heard the demons laughter. "Come to me Bulma, its time we took over. This world will fall to your feet when I am in control."   
  
"Why did I have to be different?" she cried out in pain as the demon entered her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Radditz held her helplessly as she cried out. Knowing there was nothing he could do, he tried to offer her what comfort he could. He looked down at her and his breath was caught in his throat.   
  
Red eyes gleamed back at him as a malice filled grin came across her face. "Weakling," was the only thing she said as she used her mind and threw him away from her.   
  
Slamming into a nearby rock, he looked up at her with pain filled eyes. "You know you will die, and there is nothing I can do to prevent it."   
  
Bulma snarled as she lifted him up into the air. "Fool! I will not die, you will." Clenching her hands, she started to squeeze the life out of the male saiyajin.   
  
"Bulma! Stop!"   
  
Snapping her head back towards the new voice, she growled with venom. "If you wish to die as well, I can arrange it."   
  
Goku's face crumpled as he landed in front of her. He noticed immediately that this was not the aqua haired child he grew up with. "I am too late to save you," he whispered.   
  
"You are right on that account. I would even go so far as to say its to late to save you." With her free hand, she grabbed her katana and swung it out at his neck.   
  
Ducking quickly, he winced as the blade sailed above his head. 'She is out to kill me.' His eyes widened as he watched a flurry of black fly past him. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the valley.   
  
Chichi stood next to Bulma with her fist solidly against her sisters cheek. "Snap out of it Bulma, this is not you." She stopped her berating as Bulma started laughing.   
  
"That was a good punch, but you are a bit to late dear Chisaiu. I am full saiyajin now in mind and body. Its about time I relinquished the power that I should have had when I was born. I wish to play with you little sister, but I have a more powerful goal in mind." As a smirk crossed her delicate face, she swung the helpless Radditz into Chichi and Goku, knocking them away from her. Her hunger for larger power took precedence over their lives at the moment. Wasting no more time she took to the air, in search for the powerful presence she felt from a certain icejin.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*   
  
Hee hee, stay tuned! Whats Bulma up to?   
  
Comments to reviewers:  
  
BULMA16: *giggles* Thanks! I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^.^   
ChibiCareBearPunk: *grins* lol wait and see. Never know what will happen next with me! ^.^ Lol and you ain't scaring me.   
V.J: *grins* thanks! lol you will feel the power that Bulma has *giggles* Belive me the next few twists I have up my sleeve will have you on the edge of your seat! It will be unexpected that is for sure!   
Kimbo aka Diona: lol thanks for letting me know he was getting out of character. *winces* I can't stand it when I do that. *grins* oh you will hate Bulma more in the next couple of chapters for what she does. ^.^   
FemaleSuperSaiyan: *huggles Radditz and kisses his forehead* "Ya know I am not doing this on purpose you know... Radditz: *grumbles* Yeah whatever, just lay my heart on a silver platter why don't ya... *grins* Its gonna get worse before it gets better thats for sure.   
Lady Badria: *grins* will do!   
Senaca: *giggles* Yes Ma'am! Will do!   
Kahlan Nightwing: LMAO now that would be killer if Vejita played James Bond. I think Nappa was the body guard. *Grins and winks* You never know with Demon Bulma ^.^   
Twilight Rose: *blinks* EEPS *rushes to start the next chapter* Hee hee sorry about that, please don't take my head! lol   
Kei: lol Sorry about that, *Radditz continues to glare at her* errr....REALLY Sorry about that! lol.   
Saiyan Serpent: *grins* exactly I hope you love the next chapter!   
Selenity Jade: *grins* Will do, I still have your fics to read, after I get back from my dinner with Hubbie I will get started reading those. *they are sooooooooo good!*  



	20. Display of True Power

**Saiya-jin Siblings: The Demon Within – Chapter 19**  
**Author's Note:** This chapter is graphic in the violence department, if you cannot stomach such scenes I suggest not reading them. (I am evil in this chapter to a certain alien)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aqua hair snapped angrily behind her as she felt the source of power that was emanating from the icejin. As the demon within her took her body completely over, the red glare that once dominated her eyes diminished, leaving only a thin band of red around the pupils in her eyes. She licked her lips in anticipation of the power that she soon would   
have in her hands.   
  
"I will have the universe bow before my feet," she promised herself as she started laughing. Coming into view was her toy being pathetically beaten by Frieza.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chuckling, the icejin pounded his fists unmercifully into Vejita. "Stupid pet, I have told you time and time again, you must not leave the ship without asking me first," he paused suddenly as he felt his mind being probed. He looked around as he swung Vejita's near lifeless body, searching for the source of the invasion on his mind.   
  
"Zarbon look for any source of life you might sense, while I continue to play with my pet." Trying to block the mental invasion on his mind, he dismissed it and went back to punching the helpless saiyajin.   
  
Raising a delicate brow, he did as told. He wondered what his leader meant as he tried to scout out who was annoying him.  
  
_"Over here..."   
  
_Jerking back in surprise, Zarbon looked around nervously. He felt the gentle intrusion on his mind again as he ducked behind a rock.   
  
_"Don't worry, I have no reason to kill you. Just your leader."   
  
_'What the hell? How could she know what I am thinking?' he thought to himself. His tangerine eyes shifted back and forth, desperately trying to find the source of who was speaking to him.   
  
_"Your leader will die soon, how strong is your loyalty to him? I already know you wish to see him dead. I could lead you into greatness, if you wish to follow."   
  
_'How can you be so confident!? Frieza will rip you to shreds! Do not kid yourself lady, no one has that much power!' he shouted in his mind. He heard her soft laughter, mocking him.   
  
_"You truly are a fool if you believe that. I could save you..."   
  
_Zarbon snorted indignantly, until he felt the pressure on his body. Inside his organs started twisting on their own, ripping slowly from their birth given place. Doubling over in pain, he clawed at his chest trying to stop the agony.  
  
_"Do you believe me now Zarbon? I am just merely toying with you, but I can make it extremely painful if you so desire. Denounce your loyalty with Frieza and you will survive to see the universe crumble beneath my empire."   
  
_Clutching his chest, Zarbon pleaded with the unseen speaker. "What ever you wish, I only wish to survive." As quickly as the pain had entered his body, it left.   
  
_"Good boy, now stand back and watch. If you intervene I will have your pretty head removed for a display on my mantle. Understood?"   
  
_Rubbing his chest to shake the chill from his body, he looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of this powerful female. "Understood. Pardon me, but what is your name?"   
  
_"My saiyajin name is Buruka, but you may call me Bulma..."  
  
_As the mental intrusion left, his mouth dropped open. "A SAIYAJIN?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You like that Vejita? Remember something you monkey, you are nothing! I should kill you and resolve all my problems." Slamming a fist into Vejita's already bruised stomach, the icejin grinned. "Perhaps I should break your body into little pieces and feed them to my other pets?"   
  
Vejita coughed up blood as he glared at his tormentor. "I would like to see you try, you are nothing to me." He cried out as the icejin's nails dug further into his neck.   
  
"You never learn do you Vejita?"   
  
_"I would let him go, if you value your life."   
  
_Frieza growled as he heard the delicate woman's threat enter his mind. Not releasing his grip on his capture, he forced up a mental block. "Whoever you are, enter my mind again and I will take special delight in your torture."   
  
Opening one swollen eye, the prince could only think of one person that had enough mental power to break into Freiza's mind. 'Bulma?'  
  
_"No worries Vejita, I will not allow you to die yet. Not until I have what is rightfully mine."   
  
_Vejita winced as he felt Frieza's grip falter. Something had happened to her, and from the sound of her message, it defiantly wasn't good. He looked at Frieza who started convulsing in pain, trying to comprehend how she had broke through his mental barrier.   
  
Falling to his knees, the tyrant screamed. His heart, which had beat at a steady pace before, was now beating sporadically threatening to erupt out of his ivory body. "Show yourself coward! How dare you attack me from the shadows!"   
  
_"Now if I showed myself, it would take away from the fun of it all. From what I remember you were the one who destroyed my planet. Ah well turnabouts fair play."   
  
_Flinging the injured saiyajin prince away from him, Frieza concentrated on getting his body back to a normal state. He started to panic as his attempts failed miserably as his blood started to pump violently fast in his veins. He knew that if he didn't get his body back to normal functioning, he would simply explode.   
  
_"That's right Frieza, feel fear..."   
  
_Out of the corner of his eye he saw who his attacker was as gasped, trying to fill his lungs with air. Walking toward him with a dark expression on her face, was a saiyajin female. Her hair caressed her face wildly as the light flickered off her blade.   
  
_"Especially since I am a monkey, and a mere female monkey at that..."   
  
_"Impossible!" Frieza roared as he clawed the ground, trying to regain his composure. He couldn't believe that this pain was coming from a saiyajin, especially one as weak as her. Raising his hand, he called up all the energy he could muster in his pain filled state and formed a ki disk.   
  
Blue eyes bore into his ebony pupils as a malice filled sneer came across her face. _"Tsk tsk Frieza, you just created your own doom. Thank you for making my job easier."   
  
_Frieza looked at her as realization dawned on him. "She cannot possibly manipulate my body.." he whispered in denial as his hand came back toward him with the slicing disk still held firmly. Shock was the last expression that crossed his face as his head was cut cleanly off his body. As soon as the icejins body hit the ground, it exploded from the pressure that had been placed upon it.   
  
Vejita lied there half conscious, but still shaken to the core that she was able to accomplish such a feat. He refused to believe that she was capable of defeating him, but the proof laid before him.   
  
Bulma noticed his gaze and sheathed her blade next to her hip. Reaching down she picked up the lifeless head of the icejin for proof. "You are still a non-believer weakling. It is no concern of mine, all I am concerned with is that you stay alive. That is all I have use for you."  
_  
_Watching her with disgust as she looked at the dead icejins face, he realized that she had lost the war with herself. "Woman this is not you, you allowed that demon to take over you."   
_  
_"Quite the opposite, that soft side of me dominated me all my life. I was held captive within my own body. I finally regained control, and you shall witness my glory." She snapped her fingers toward where Zarbon was hiding. "You can come to me now, Zarbon."   
  
"You left him alive? Have you lost whatever mind you have left woman?"   
  
Growling, Bulma crouched down and yanked her mate off of the ground. "You do realize the only reason why I have not killed you yet, is because if you die I die. But do not think I will go easy on you. I have quite a bit of torture planned for you. You are not fit enough to be my prince."   
  
Zarbon watched as the aqua haired saiyajin tossed the battered body of Vejita toward him. He wondered why she had called him her mate, and if every female saiyajin turned into a bloodthirsty beast. Perhaps it was the best that Frieza did destroy their planet.   
  
"Are you going to stand there like a statue Zarbon? I have work to do. Take me back to Frieza's ship so that I can make my announcement to his army."   
  
Realizing that this was going to be one interesting experience, Zarbon picked the limp prince up and tossed him over his shoulder. This was going to be interesting indeed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Deep within the swirling inferno, a figure was bound tightly to the wall by chains that cut into her skin. As the red mist passed in front of her, she looked up with desperation as tears formed in her eyes.   
  
"Vejita....Radditz....I am so sorry...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heh heh heh...didn't expect that didja? Well I have been considering changing the name of this story to something that reflects the content better. Saiyajin Siblings now seems a bit misleading, since now it has nothing to do with them. Any Suggestions?  
  
**Kei:** *looks over shoulder nervously* Eh heh heh heh...*twitches cause she heard a twig snap* Errr Kei? Can ya call him off? PLEASE??? *gets tackled by Radditz* Hey! I swear...wait a second...what are you doing? O.O ........... errr *giggles* ....*closes the blinds* ^.~ LMAO I died laughing on use my kids as a shield *snickers* that was hilarious and unexpected ^.~  
**Senaca:** *grins* Well needless to say I have hit an all new level thats for sure ^.~ And you guessed it, its going to be a wild ride from now on ^.^  
**FemaleSuperSaiyan:** Hee hee, just a subtle hint, lets just say that all hell is going to break loose once she reaches her goal ^.^**  
Selenity Jade:** *grins* Me evil? Nahh haven't begun to be evil yet ^.^  
**hibari heza:** lol I hope this was a bit longer, I just want to lead into the next chapter nicely ^.^  
**V.J:** Aww ya know ya wanna lick it ^.^; Poor Vejita is going to have one hell of an experience that is for sure. Frieza? Hah just a mere fly compaired to Bulma(Buruka's) Rein of Terror!   
**Twilight Rose:** *grins* That was just the beginning ^.^  
**kay:** LOL   
**Aurelia Lothlorien:** *grins* I hope this was quick enough! This chapter came out fairly quickly this time ^.^  
**SkittleKicks:** LMAO It will go past that...^.~  
**Saiyan Serpent:** *grins* Poor widdle Frieza was beheaded, kinda fitting though ^.^; I hope this chappy wasn't too graphic, but I had to portray what kind of being she has turned into. *grins* and thanks!  



	21. Purgings? No Enslavement is better

**Saiya-jin Siblings: The Demon Within – Chapter 20**  
**Author's Note:** I don't own DBZ  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking up to the door of the spaceship, Bulma looked down to the lifeless head of Freiza that she carried. Normally she would have been disgusted if she was in her normal state, but now it gave her satisfaction that she had the key to her ruling the universe sitting in her hands. Giving the door a look over she turned back to Zarbon.   
  
"Open it."   
  
Not taking a second thought, the pale blue skinned alien complied. Walking up to the door, he glanced at the aqua saiyajin nervously then placed his hand on the identification scanner.   
  
_"Scanning for Recognition"   
  
_Bulma watched as a red beam trailed its way down Zarbon's body as the internal computer registered his information.   
  
_"Scan Complete. Identified as occupant #5487. Welcome Zarbon."   
  
_On command, the doors opened to the bowels of the space ship. Wasting no time, Bulma stormed inside and walked down the halls. Normally she would have been terrified of being inside a tyrant's spaceship, but she knew that it now belonged to her by default of the death of Freiza.  
  
Taking in the crimson columns that adorned the ivory walls of the ship, she looked back at Zarbon. "I see that he didn't lack in the luxury department."   
  
Shifting the unconscious saiyajin prince across his shoulder, he nodded. "Yes, Freiza was always one for luxury. He wasn't a bad man, unless you crossed him."   
  
"I see. Too bad he had to be a casualty, it sounds like he would have made a good partner."   
  
He shivered as he remembered watching her decapitate his mentor, she did it with precision and cunning. If Freiza had of been prepared, he doubted that he still would have had a chance.   
  
"I know that ice-jin had to have female companions. Show me one of their quarters."   
  
"Down the hall to the left, he usually killed them though after he was finished. So I don't expect them to be occupied." Taking the lead, Zarbon walked down the hall. He wasn't sure if he should be ashamed or not. He found the mysterious aqua saiyajin to be extremely attractive, and her urge for killing intensified the attraction. Looking down to the unconscious prince, he felt a tinge of jealousy. It was always him who drew in the vixens it seemed.   
  
_"You forget I read minds."   
  
_Bolting upright, Zarbon winced as he scolded himself. 'Shit, how could I have allowed myself to think those thoughts. She is a murderer, not a good bedmate!'   
  
Chuckling, Bulma shook her head in amusement. She allowed him that private thought as she turned the knob to the concubines quarters. Her nose cringed as she entered the room, clothes where strewn everywhere as if there had been a recent battle in here. She guessed it was the ice-jin who won out due to the ripped clothing everywhere.   
  
Shrugging she levitated over the mess to the dresser where some appropriate clothes would be and yanked open a drawer. A grin came across her face as she pulled out a feminine version of the dress code. _'It's a good thing that Freiza had uniformity within the ranks,'_ she thought to herself as she started to undress.   
  
Zarbon's eyes widened as he tried to look away. He found it difficult when her tail was swaying so enticingly around her derriere. "Do you have no modesty?"   
  
Stripping down to her bare skin, she laughed as she pulled the skin-tight fabric up on her legs. "Modesty is for those who have something to hide. But if it bothers you so much, why don't you retrieve me the listings of purgings that your leader was in the process of."   
_  
_"Where would you like me to lay Vejita?"   
  
Turning back to Zarbon as she pulled her tail through the slit in the suit, she scowled. "I had almost forgotten about that arrogant fool. Lay him across the bed if you so wish." Pulling the suit up over her chest, she watched him toss Vejita across the bed. She felt a twinge of regret of what she was going to do to him, but quickly snuffed it out.   
  
Grabbing a breastplate, she slid the armor over her shoulders as Zarbon walked out to get the plans. She thought Freiza was a fool for purging planets, he could have simply enslaved the inhabitants and earned much more income as well as loyalties. Padding over to where her supposed mate was, she looked at him more closely. A pain filled scowl crossed his features indicating that before he passed out he was in pain. Reaching out she touched his bruised cheek softly, before jerking her hand back in denial.   
  
"NO, what the hell is wrong with me? I should kill him, but I can't or else I will be gone as well." Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the source of the weakness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Painfully she tried to stretch her limbs against the binding chains. Her eyes glazed over, trying to bring tears forward to wet them from the dryness of the haze that surrounded her. Feeling something moving toward her, she shook her head violently trying to clear it.   
  
"You are the one who will cause my weakness. You are taken with him."  
  
Bulma looked up into the eyes of her demon. Blue eyes clashed together causing her to catch her breath. "You took on my body, but I will not allow you to hurt him or anyone else."   
  
The demon smiled. "That is what you think. I think the best way of getting you to realize this is showing you that I mean business. Watch Bulma, you will learn how easy I can persuade someone. Vejita will crumble beneath me and serve me after I am finished with him."   
  
Her sapphire eyes widened as the demon dissipated. "Stop!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Opening her eyes, she looked down to the unconscious saiyajin. _'You will feel my wrath Bulma, I have allowed you to do as you wish for to long.'  
  
_A knock on the door snapped her out of her transmission with the trapped side of her. "I take it you found the plans."   
  
Zarbon, relived that she had clothes on this time, nodded as he thrust forward the papers. "Yes, there is a planet not to far from here that he was supposed to take over and purge after this side mission."   
  
Snatching the files out of his hand, she scanned over them quickly. A malicious laugh escaped her lips as she read over them. "Planet Maxece, inhabited by extremely strong Meushi. They appear to be a cross between a human cow and humans." Pausing for a moment she looked to Zarbon. "We are purging a planet full of cows? What the hell was Freiza thinking?"   
  
"They are not what you think Bulma. They are a warrior race akin to saiyajin. They have the face of what you call a cow, yet the body of a powerhouse."   
  
Tapping her forehead, she came up with a new plan. "Grab Vejita, I would like to meet these Meushi's. Perhaps we can persuade them onto our side. Take me to Freiza's quarters, I need to call off all purgings."   
  
Picking up the still unconscious saiyajin, he looked to his new leader as she picked up her katana. "Bulma, I fear you do not understand their strength. They are a violent race, even the saiyajin were wary of them."   
  
Pulling her hair up in a pony tail she glowered at Zarbon. "You think I care? They will submit to me, end of discussion. I have other things to attend to."   
  
"As you wish. Follow me."   
  
Unbeknownst to the two, their captive was slowly coming to. Hearing every word they had said, he knew they were both in danger. Yet he didn't care.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Radditz winced as he looked back to his younger brother. "You two ok back there?"   
  
Running a hand through his spiky locks, Goku nodded. "What was that all about?"   
  
"It seems as if she allowed the demon to consume her. There is no help for her now. We have to find some way of destroying her."   
  
Chichi sat up and scowled. "We will do no such thing. She didn't ask for this and I for one will not allow it."   
  
"Damn it Chichi, I don't want to do this either. But if we allow the demon to regain full control over her, then there will be no stopping her! Do you wish to see your planet destroyed?"   
  
Putting her head in her hands, she sighed. "No I don't, but there has to be another way of getting my sister back."   
  
"Then we have to destroy her, its for her own good. She is trapped within her own body, and there is no telling what madness she is facing." Radditz looked down to the ground as he thought of what the rumors had told him. It was very likely that the Bulma he knew and loved was gone forever.   
  
Goku stood up and smiled. "No I know of a way that we can get her back, but it will take a lot of hard work, plus we have to see if they even exist on this planet."   
  
Pushing herself off the ground, she dusted her dress off as she looked at her husband curiously. "What are you talking about?"   
  
"You forget, there are dragon balls."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seems as if the demon Buruka has something planned for our prince. Even though Bulma is trapped within her body, will she be able to save both of them? Will Radditz and Goku be able to find the occupants of the planet to retrieve the DragonBalls? Will they work? ^.^   
  
Also to all of you that offered your suggestions for the new title THANKS!!! ^.^ I decided to go with Saiya-jin Siblings: The Demon Within. It suited the the story so well. Thanks a million you guys!   
  
Comments to Reviewers:   
  
**Twilight Rose**: *grins* Its okies. Thanks for the suggestion! I Hope your legs gets to feeling better soon ^.^  
**DragonXtreme**: *grins* Thanks! And Will do!   
**kay**: lol *blushes* thanks!   
**Saiyan Serpent**: *grins* Thanks! I took your idea to lump together what everyone else said. Made alot of sense to keep the orginal title and add to it. I am so glad that it didn't gross no one out lol.  
**Selenity Jade**: LOL *the huggles lifeless body ^.^* Thanks!   
**V.J**: *grins* LOL Poor old Chichi lol. Thanks for your suggestions! I am glad you like it when I get it dark lol.   
**Goten's Gal**: *giggles* Sorry about that. I know that clip I sent you wasn't the best, but oh *faints* he still sounds so beautiful in japanese...^.~ I hope this chapter was out fast enought for yas!   
**Sweet Sharie**: LOL Errr......*runs and pauses for a moment* Comere you! *grabs a Yamucha slave and takes off running again*   
**SkittleKicks**: Oh god I laughed so hard when you said "Frieza...Topless" that was wrong on so many levels ^.^   
**Gie**: LOL Shoot she makes PMS look like childes play lol ^.^ I thought about that Yasha but I was afraid others wouldn't know what it meant. ^.^;  
**J. G:** Shoot Not exactly sure how long its going to be ^.^; I keep throwing twists and turns in it. I do know it will be longer than Dancing with the Devil. Its one chapter away from surpassing it. ^.^; Thanks so much for your kind words!  



	22. Bluffing? I don't think so.

**Saiyajin Siblings – The Demon Within ~ Chapter 21  
  
Again, this is for mature audiences only. I have a tendency when writing a serious scene to get graphic. There is a reason behind what I have written that will be shown in later chapters. If you cannot stomach graphic scenes please do not read.   
**  
Grabbing up her key to taking charge of Freiza's army up off the blood-ridden floor, she proceeded to walk towards the main control panel of the ship. The promise of death and destruction was slowly arousing her as the sound of her boots clicked on the cold marble floor beneath her. Too long had the demon side of her stood by and watched her forgive others for their misdeeds, and in turn making the blood lust stronger within the demon. She was anticipating on having the metallic liquid on her hands and began to plot her ascension until the delicate voice of Zarbon intruded her thoughts.   
  
We have reached the main control room, he replied shakily, his eyes never leaving the shocked expression on the head of his former leader that she carried within her arms.   
  
Not looking back to her companion, she tilted her head down, letting him know that she heard him. Very well then, open the door. Noting his hesitation, she turned around and noticed his eyes were fixated on the prize she held in her hands.   
  
Zarbon, unless you wish to remain along the living, I would strongly suggest you open the door for me. Where are your manners cretin? she snarled venomously, causing him to jar back to reality and rush to the door.   
  
Not wishing to be beheaded as well, the blue skinned alien bowed profusely as he opened the door. I apologize sincerely, forgive my insolence.   
  
That's enough. Storming past him, she couldn't deny that she was impressed by the heart of the ship as her eyes took in the sheer size of the room. Flickering on the spotlights that overhung above her head, the panels lit up, awaiting for their commands eagerly. Eyeing the main transmitter, she stalked over to it as a smile came across her face.   
  
Zarbon, still holding the supposedly unconscious prince over his shoulders, swore that just by looking at her, one would have never of guessed that she could be deadly as well as beautiful. Shifting the load in his hands, he watched her fingers move deftly over the keys, pulling up the menu for universal broadcast.   
  
Sapphire eyes looked up at the main screen as she closed out the menu and began her broadcast.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do you mean you cannot locate my son? It is very easy to find him! King Cold roared as the unfortunate alien who delivered the news cowered before him. Raising his hand, he gathered a small ball of ki, ready to snuff the life out of the fear ridden eyes, but was interrupted as one of the soldiers cried out.   
  
King Cold! His ship has been located and is trying to communicate a broadcast!   
  
A sneer formed on his pallid lips as the ki ball evaporated, sparing the unfortunate victim from its evitable death for the moment. What the hell are you waiting for? Get my son on now!   
  
The crimson soldier shivered momentarily, then quickly scuffled over to the transmitter. Pressing in a few commands, the screen came to life. But instead of seeing the glowering image of Freiza, a aqua haired woman appeared on the screen.   
  
What the the red alien stammered as his brows came together in confusion. His mouth fell to the floor as a grin came across her face, as she lifted the lifeless head of Freiza for all to see.   
  
What mockery is this? King Cold bellowed as his eyes rested on his son's dead ones.   
  
_Too long have your kind ruled the planet, this is just the beginning of my ruler ship. Either you surrender now, or face the wrath of me personally.  
  
_Snarling as his body filled with rage, the massive icejin leaned forward in his chair, gripping the armrests tightly. You dare to tell me what to do? How do I know that you did not just pick his body parts up from a previous battle?  
  
Her eyes lit up with amusement as she turned away from the transmitter. Murmurs were heard throughout the lower deck, as rumors quickly spread about the tyrants demise.   
  
The icejins brow twitched in agitation, becoming inflamed with the insolence his crew was showing.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zarbon, come here, she purred softly to him as she motioned to come to her.   
  
Becoming suddenly uneasy, he hesitated fearing the worst but complied, knowing that she could easily kill him with little effort if she wished. Stepping forward he stood before her and closed his eyes. What is it that you wish?  
  
Amused by his apparent fear, she placed a delicate hand under his chin and tilted is head up to meet hers. Sapphire eyes clashed with tangerine as he opened his eyes. A small flitter of hope rose in his chest as she smiled at him.   
  
Place Vejita on the floor and stand before me.   
  
Doing as beckoned, Zarbon slid the saiyajin prince off his shoulders and bringing his body to the floor with a loud thump. Rising quickly, he stared into her eyes, hoping for a glimpse of what was about to happen.   
  
Listening intently, Vejita kept his eyes remained closed and his power level down, as he wondered what the insane saiyajin was attempting to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Woman, get on with it! the giant tyrant roared as his nails dug into his chair, ripping the pathetic fabric away violently.   
  
_As you wish, your impatience will prove to be your downfall.  
  
_The ships crew watched as she grabbed hold of Zarbon's armor and brought his lips to hers. Gasps of surprise and utter disgust became audible as she passionately kissed the blue skinned alien, causing him to become relaxed.   
  
King Cold's nose turned up in sheer disgust as he watched the two beings on the teleprompter screen, but relaxed as she pulled her lips away from Zarbon. He watched intently as his eyes remained closed as if savoring the feeling, as she turned back to the screen. His eyes quickly flew open in horror as he realized what she was doing. Malicious laughter escaped her lips as he cried out in pain, feeling his limbs being torn away from his body.   
  
Merciful Hades the icejin whispered as he watched the horrific scene of the alien being torn apart before him. Zarbon's screams of pain finally came to a stop as he fell into a lump of disemboweled parts.   
  
Bulma's eyes glittered at the screen as she smiled. _Think I am bluffing now?  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Radditz, you are sure we are going in the right direction? Goku asked as they darted across the sky, oblivious as to what was taking place upon a desolate ship.   
  
Damn it, I am positive. I felt three unique ki signatures not far from here. They are higher than the rest of the beings that occupy this planet, so maybe we will get some answers to our dilemma.  
  
Chichi sighed as she trailed behind the two brothers. She could not understand what was happening to her sister and was becoming extremely concerned about her welfare. Even though she knew that she could not do anything to stop what was taking place, the sense of helplessness flowed through her. She wondered what Bulma had meant by with her, but what she had sensed from the older sibling, she knew it was not playing checkers that she had in mind.   
  
Down there, that little home is where I sense them. The long haired saiyajin pointed down to the ivory building, the proceeded to levitate down. Following him, Goku slowed down to come next to his wife.   
  
You ok?   
  
Shaking her head, she sighed. I don't want her to die, I really don't. However, I feel that is going to be the only way to stop her.   
  
Wrapping one arm around her shoulders, his normally positive face fell in despair. Come on sweetheart, we are not going to allow her to do anything that will hurt others ok? We will get her back, I promise, he vowed as their feet touched the grass beneath them.   
  
Radditz kept his comments to himself, knowing that she needed to be comforted at the moment. He knocked on the door once hoping that the inhabitants would not be afraid. He was desperate to do anything at the moment to get the old Bulma back.   
  
Hearing the door open, he looked up from the ground at the young namek who answered the door. Before he could open his mouth, the young namek ushered them in. Following the boy, Radditz looked back to his brother and Chichi, who were looking around taking in the view of the room in wonderment, before a deep voice brought him out of his thoughts.   
_  
_You may be too late   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**With the changes that I have done, the reviews have gotten mangled up To all those that reviewed, this writer is greatly appreciative. With the next chapter I will give my thanks to each of you. I hope you continue to enjoy! ~Kaji~  
**


End file.
